Kingdom Hearts FM: Redux Style
by 3D-XIII
Summary: Done revamping for the time being. Making some changes, but the story will not be affected. Formerly "Re: Shared Destiny" CHAPTER 7 is  finally  UP!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and never will. They belong to their respective owners at Disney, Square Enix, etc. I just own my OC's._

* * *

**Prologue**

_Darkness…_

_Total complete darkness…_

_A young man with blond spiky hair in a dark grey, unzipped, short-sleeved jacket that reaches to his thighs over a black collarless shirt, blue baggy jeans that reaches his shins, red intersecting belts around his waist (could be mistaken for straps on a pair of overalls) a black wristband on his right wrist and black shoes is falling in what looked like an ocean and in a trance-like state, falling deeper into the dark abyss…_

_Where was he going? Why was he falling? Better yet, why was he falling to begin with? What is the meaning of this? He can't be drowning. He's not showing any signs of struggle, that's for sure._

_He slightly opened his steel, grey eyes and noticed a small white light down below… _

_And it kept getting closer and closer…_

_As he came closer, he took notice of the details. It looked like very beautiful white stained-glass window. There are some of blues and light shades of purple. Near the edge of the "window", looked like an unusual fleur-de-lis symbols around it. At the center, is a large heart of what looks like, a silhouette of a young woman, about the same age as he is in a side profile. One detail he could tell about this girl is that she has long hair, tied in a ponytail._

_He then finds himself upright and lands on the podium. He inspected his surroundings and then took notice of the woman in the giant heart. He placed his fingers on his chin, thinking of something. He can't help but get the feeling like he knows her…personally…_

_But before he could figure out, a flight of stairs appeared near the edge of the platform. Where did those stairs lead? It sure beats being stuck here… So he went down the steps…_

_He kept walking down the darkness… he had no idea where he was going…_

_He finally reached the end… but there was nothing. But it didn't matter to him, so he kept walking. Despite nothing under him, the ground is actually solid. He kept walking. About halfway, when he made another step, something… weird happened…_

_The ground somehow came to life with a flock of hundreds of doves. Little by little, the ground beneath his feet reveals to a beautiful, green stain-glassed platform, depicting a young, snow-white (no pun intended) skinned woman with jet-black hair with a red headband, a blue blouse, a yellow dress and shoes, and she's holding an apple that has been bitten. What's more is that there are other images in the back round. Surrounding this girl are seven dwarves with only one of them beardless, so it can be assumed he's the youngest of the group. Near the edge of the platform are forest animals consisting of squirrels, raccoons, rabbits, turtles, and birds. What's probably disturbing is what's beneath the woman's feet; it shows a haggard old woman with a long nose, wearing a hooded cloak… talk about creepy…_

_He continues to watch the doves fly away into from the platform and into the darkness…_

_He stays in place and checks his surroundings and then hears an unknown voice._

_**So much to do, so little time… Take your time. Don't be afraid.**_

_He quickly looked to the source of the mysterious voice, but there's no sign…where did it come from?_

_A beam of light radiated at the center of the platform._

_**The door is still shut. Now step forward. Can you do it?**_

_He hesitantly walked towards the center and when he did, three smaller platforms rose from the ground around the edge. Then, three weapons appeared, a sword, a shield, and a staff. All three shared one thing in common; they all have a strange 3-circled insignia that resembles a mouse…_

_**Power sleeps within you. If you give it form… it will give you strength. Choose well.**_

_He decided go for the staff. When he held it, he felt a strange surge. He more smarter… wiser…_

_**The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin.**_

_**Is this the power you seek?**_

_He shook his head and the staff returned to its original position._

_He tried the shield and this time, he had a strong desire to protect and felt kinder…_

_**The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all.**_

_**Is this the power you seek?**_

_He shook his and the shield returned to its original position._

_His only option left is the sword…_

_When he grabbed it, he felt stronger… braver…_

_**The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction.**_

_**Is this the power you seek?**_

…

…

_He gave the sword a twirl and nodded at the sky. The sword vanished, taking him by surprise._

_**Your path is set.**_

_**You have chosen the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose?**_

_He nodded again._

_All of a sudden, the platforms that held the weapons sunk into the ground and the platform started to break apart!_

_He had nowhere to run and he began falling into the darkness again..._

* * *

_It felt like forever and he caught a glimpse of another platform. T__his one was violet. In it, is a girl with blonde hair tied in a bun wearing a white dress with long white gloves that went past her elbows. Around her head were pictures showing parts of a castle, a horse and a carriage. Near the edge were couples dancing and fancy glass slippers._

_As he got closer and closer, his body went upright and softly landed on his feet._

_Suddenly, the sword appeared in his hand._

_**You've gained the power to fight.**_

_He took the opportunity to practice with it. He used swift, one-handed strikes. To him, it felt natural using it—like he used it for years…_

_**All right! You've got it.**_

_The young man couldn't help but smile from the praise._

_**Use this power to protect yourself and others.**_

_Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed strange, black blobs that somehow popped out like 3D. These creatures are very unusual looking… they had __stubby legs, pointy feet, claws, a round head with two antennae, and the most frightening feature is the glowing yellow eyes._

_**There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong.**_

_He quickly put on brave face and charged towards the closest one. As he ran, he quickly twirled his sword in a reverse grip and slashed through it, obliterating it._

_The shadows seemingly vanished into the ground, but the young man kept his stance in case they came back. He walked cautiously, waiting for the enemy to reappear. What he didn't see is that a shadow loomed behind him and popped up, ready to strike him._

_**Behind you!**_

_He turned his head sharply and noticed the creature lunging at him. He dodged quickly, held his sword in a normal grip and jamming it in the back, slashing it upward._

_Soon more of them popped up and attack. He attacked them with not much difficulty (He had some scratches on him) and only one was left._

_Before he had the chance to attack,__ the shadow sunk into a dark puddle and disappeared. Soon the platform was covered in puddles…_

_He found himself surrounded by the puddles. Unfortunately, he took a step backward and the puddle sucked him in like quicksand and everything went black…_

* * *

_He found himself face down and got back up on his feet, standing on another platform. This one was pink and it had 3 big hearts, each with a silhouette of a girl—a bit similar to the first platform. He turned his attention to a door that was clear like glass._

_He walked to it and tried to open it, but his hand phased right through it like nothing was there at all…_

_He scratched his head in confusion. How is he going get through this one?_

_He turned to see a treasure chest appearing out of nowhere. He walked toward it and tapped it opened… but there was nothing inside. Come on! A treasure chest is __supposed__ to have something inside…_

_He sighed in disappointment, but a large crate appeared and decided to bust it down. When he did, the rim of the door turned solid._

_Then a barrel appeared and destroyed it, too. When that happened, the rest of the door became solid._

_He walked to it and pulled it. The piercing light blinded him for a second, but nonetheless he walked into the light…_

_When the light cleared, he found himself in a __Venetian, costal city with rivers and canals_

_He walked around the streets like he knew which way he would go. He walked towards a fence nearby the water with a contemplating look as he leaned toward it._

_**Your journey begins in the dead of night… The road will not be easy, but a rising sun awaits you at the end of your path.**_

_Everything suddenly went white… _

* * *

_He found himself back in the dark area, standing on a red platform.__ This one had a woman with long, wavy blonde hair and a tiara, in a blue dress holding a rose. Around her head were three images of what looked like fairies. Surrounding her body were thorns and near the edge were more roses._

_A beam of light shined near her head and he walked towards. Suddenly, more shadows appeared and he summoned his sword. He's now completely surrounded…_

_He fought fast and swift with these monsters. He suffered a few scratches, but otherwise, he's okay._

_The same beam of light intensified; so much that a small green light appeared. He walked into it and instantly felt all of the pain from the battle disappear, restoring his wounds in the process._

_Then a light crept near the edge of the platform and created a similar flight of stairs—this time going up._

_As before, he kept moving forward. This one was yellow and the woman on it had a ball gown with brown hair. On top of here was a clock, candelabra, a teapot, and a cup and on the very top is a rose in a glass dome. Behind her is a beast with horns and fangs. A very bright light shined and he walked to it._

_The beam of light was shining very brightly and decided to examine it._

_**The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes.**_

_He quirked an eyebrow and turned to see his…unusually long shadow._

_What happened next is perhaps the most surprising…his own shadow came to life and slowly changed into a giant, __muscular brute with short legs, wavy black hair, and small wings on its back. It had the same glowing yellow eyes, and on its stomach is an outline of a heart._

_He took every step backward in a mix of awe and horror to take in the monstrous appearance…_

_**But don't be afraid. And don't forget…**_

_It wasn't until he had taken a step close to the edge, he realized that the option is to fight it and take it down._

_The giant started by charging its hand in an eerie light, launched it back and slammed it into the ground. That gave him the chance to strike back; however there was a dark pool under its fist and out came more of the shadows. _

_He just ignored them and kept slashing the hand. _

_Soon its arms were wrapped around its stomach and in the heart out came what looked like missiles and fired at him. He used his sword to deflect it and sent it back at its head. _

_It charged its hand again and slammed it into the ground. It was then that I had to end this. He ran up its arm, jumped and gave one last slash to the head._

_He landed on his feet and his sword instantly vanished, to his surprise._

_To make things worse, the giant made a last ditch move and slammed its fists to crush him, but he managed to dodge the blows. Unfortunately, the aftershock caused him to trip._

_What could get worse? As soon as his knees hit the ground, a dark pool suddenly appeared under him and he couldn't get out. The giant simply stared at him with its yellow eyes…_

—_**But don't be afraid…**_

_Darkness covered his leg…_

_**You hold one of the mightiest weapons of all…**_

_He continued to struggle, to no avail…_

_**So don't forget:**_

_Not wanting to see his own demise, he shut his eyes tight and just simply waited for his end as the darkness completely engulfed him…_

…

…

…

_**You will follow the one… who will open the door.**_

* * *

A new chapter 1 (for like the millionth time) If you noticed, im attempting to use Johan07's style (obviously failing though XD)


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and never will. They belong to their respective owners at Disney, Square Enix, etc. I just own my OC's._

* * *

**Other…Worlds? A Sudden Crisis Emerges!**

***THUD*******

"Ow!"

We find our young friend… on the floor as he landed right on his head after he rolled off the bed. What a wake up to start the day…

"Geez, that hurt…" he rubbed his head.

He got up on the floor, shook off the cobwebs and took a deep breath, "Man, what _was_ that? Was that a…dream?"

He took a moment to examine himself. He notices that he's in his sleepwear—black sweatpants and a gray undershirt.

"Huh, last thing I remember was… fighting a… giant, black blob… thing…" he shook his head at such a ridiculous thought, "Nah, I _must _be dreaming… Note to self: never eat leftover ramen before midnight."

He took a look at the window and noticed that it's still a little dark out there. He took a glance at his alarm clock (the classic, analog alarm clocks) on his drawer, beside his bed.

6:41 A.M.

Must've gotten up a _little_ early…

"Hmm, still early…" he thought for a moment. He thought about what just happened before he woke up. As strange as the experience he just had, he can't get the image of that… _monster_ out of his head. It really bothered him. Good thing is, he has a solution.

"I need some air."

He put on his clothes (the same he wore from the "dream") and left home.

* * *

He went on top of a hill that had an unusual tree with pink petals. As strange as it looked, it's actually natural; a cherry blossom tree—also known as a "Sakura". It had a calming effect on him. What could get better than that? He made it just in time see the sunrise…and yet he _still_ feels bothered about that_…dream_. He felt a bit uneasy.

He got into a sitting position and stared at the horizon of the ocean beside the town. "Just what _was_ that back there? It felt so real." He stared for a few more minutes until he felt the heaviness in his eyes. He yawned and lay down. He stared up at the tree for a few more seconds until he gave one last yawn, closed his eyes and catch up on his Z's…

He woke up and looked at the city below. He also noticed that the sky is much brighter. Time must've passed. He lied back down and looked up…only to see a slim, slender, young woman with a brighter shade of blonde hair in a ponytail (that reached to about half of her back) with a long bang that covers a part of her right lavender colored eye in a white lace dress that reached her knees and a bright blue cardigan, smiling brightly at him.

He blinked twice.

"Yah!" he shot up in surprise. He adjusted himself to face her directly. She giggled at his reaction.

"Geez, don't sneak up on me like that!" he scolded, still recovering from the surprise.

"Bauer Lucas McCloud, where were you? I called you earlier, but your mother said that you left."

He sighed, "Sorry, Princess. It's just that—I woke up early and left to get some air, because I had this strange dream and I—" she slapped him on the head. "Ouch! What was that for?" he rubbed his head.

She frowned, "Bauer, how many times have I told you—no titles with us. We're friends, remember? Call me Amari."

"Yeah…Sorry, Prince—uh, Amari." Whew! That was a close one.

She noticed his slight vacant expression and asked in concern, "What's wrong?"

"It's what I said—that dream…" he shook his thoughts out, "Ah, I'm probably just going crazy!"

She held her hand to him, "Let me help you up."

He took a glance at her and saw her bright smile. The more he stared at her eyes, the more he felt this strange…bubbly feeling. Was it…could it be… It's true, he felt this way about her, but does she feel the same way?

A tint of pink appeared on his cheeks and gladly accepted her hand. "Uh, thanks". When he gripped her hand, it felt so soft and delicate compared to his more rugged hand.

When he got up, he was a few inches taller than her; she reached him just barely near his nose.

They both stare into each other's eyes, for what seemed like forever. The two have completely forgotten that they're still hold each other's hands…

Their thoughts snapped out when they realized that held their hands for too long. They quickly released (secretly, _very_ much to their disappointment) and they turned away, blushing like crazy.

"Um… uh… nice day, isn't it Princess?" he rubbed his neck trying to break the awkward tension.

"Yes. It is…" she muttered shyly as she rubbed her arm.

They recomposed themselves and stared at the horizon of the ocean.

"It really is beautiful, isn't it?" she began.

"Yep. Sure is… and yet… sometimes I wonder what its like out there, beyond this place."

"Who knows? There could be other lands beyond the kingdom." She giggled, "It would be fun to see them."

He punched his palm in eagerness, "And that's something I intend to do!" Wow. His attitude sure changed. "Wanna lend me a hand?"

"Of course!" she beamed.

"Figured I find you two here," a different voice spoke.

The two teens turned to see a taller, older male in a long navy blue trench coat and silver piping, boots and dark gray pants and shirt underneath. He's a bit taller than Bauer by a few inches, slightly broad shouldered, but a lean, athletic built. He has short black hair and dark brown eyes. He had a lopsided smirk on his face.

"Oh! Hello, Brother!" Amari beamed.

Bauer on the other hand, greeted deadpanned, "Oh… Hey there, Barrick."

"Ah, ah, ah, that's 'Your Royal Prince of Awesomeness' to you" he corrected whilst waving his finger.

"Brother, be nice!" she scolded.

"No promises…" he muttered. He then glared at him, "Your not doing anything funny to my baby sister are you?"

They both blushed immensely.

"No! Why would you think _that_!"

"Barrick, he would never do such things! He's my best friend! You know that."

The prince couldn't help but snicker at their reactions. "Can't you take a joke? I just like to tease you two…"

"You bully!" she huffed. She turned to Bauer, "I'm sorry if my brother treats you like this…"

He simply waved it off, "Ah, don't worry about. After all, being a jackass is what he does best." The remark caused her to giggle a bit.

"I'm right here, dude."

"Yeah, so?"

"Grr… You rotten…" he seethed, but he managed to calm down. "Anyway, what are you two doing?"

"Oh, we were just talking what the other lands out there are like beyond the kingdom," she answered.

"Seriously? That again?" he replied as if it were the most preposterous thing he ever heard. "When are you ever gonna drop that?"

"Oh, I'll drop it—when I see those other worlds with my own eyes," he retorted. "And I got a plan on how to get to those worlds."

"Really? What is it?" Amari asked curiously.

"It's simple; for a few weeks, I've been building a boat. I took almost everything into account and I just need to some tweaking; put some finishing touches and then I'm good to go."

"Really?" Barrick rubbed his chin, "And how long will you be gone?"

"Barrick!" Amari snapped.

"What? I'm just curious."

"I'm coming right back, you know. I just… want to know if I'm right about what's out there." He turned to the ocean, "Seeing new places, meeting new people; its all part of the adventure." He then spoke softly, "And I want to be a part of that…" As he looked at the ocean, he didn't notice that Amari smiled warmly at his adventurous spirit. To her, she believed every word of it.

"I know you'll do it, Bauer." she happily encouraged.

Even Barrick couldn't help but smile. He broke the silence, "Well you're in luck, kiddo."

"Huh?"

"I was just on my way into town to find you two, when I figured that you'd be here instead. Consider yourself lucky that I'll take you there."

"Really? You would do that?" Amari asked genuinely surprised.

Bauer however, "…What's the catch?"

He pointed to himself and smirked, "Admit that I rule."

Amari sighed, "Barrick, please…"

He laughed, "Alright, alright, come on."

With the conversation done with, they entered into town in the Prince's personal of transportation; a motorbike with a sidecar built for two.

* * *

Welcome… to Balsam Terrace.

* * *

Bauer Lucas McCloud—a laid-back young man with a sense of adventure. When not up to his shenanigans, he just likes to kick back and relax. Beneath the exterior, lies the mind of a strategist; he could make up any plan/prank/scheme from methodical, to just downright asinine. He is a close, childhood friend of Princess Amari. Deep down, he has feelings for her; its not that he's denying how he feels about her, its just…how would he tell it to someone who is of a higher rank of society; let alone royalty, while he's…just a commoner? Nothing special on him…

Princess Amari—a very sweet and bright young lady. She's very caring of her people. She usually referred as "Princess of the People". She's a bit shy; especially when she's around Bauer, but easy to open up to. She admires his bravery. Being a princess, she could get anything she wants; anything her heart desires. Anything to make her happy… But the thing is… Bauer is the only person who knows how to make her happy. Make her smile. Make her laugh. She doesn't need anything else. Just being around him is all she ever needs…

Prince Barrick—He's Amari's older brother. For the most part, he has an easy-going and cool demeanor. He's also a capable person and can take his responsibilities seriously. He'll act like a jerk at times, especially around his younger sister, though he truly loves her dearly (as well as vice-versa, except she's more open). When _not_ acting like a jerk, he's a suave charmer, especially to the ladies. He enjoys teasing Bauer, but deep down, the two have a huge sense of respect for each other (of course, they would _never_ admit that; they have too much pride to admit such a thing). He even trusts him to protect her when he's not around. He's one of the few people who know of the teens romantic feelings for each other. Amari (subtly) confessed. In Bauer's case, he could tell by the look on his face. He has promised her to not say anything until she's ready…but that doesn't mean he won't tease her about it.

Balsam Terrace—A peaceful kingdom, filled with rich, Venetian architecture, canals, and its beautiful costal waters. While it is up to date with laws and technology, the town still respects its history and values the natural beauty. Their queen, Claire, a woman known for her beauty and her kind, motherly nature rules the land. Many claim that she and her daughter are almost identical in appearance. What's ironic is that she was a commoner herself. She too, knows of the teens romantic feelings for each other. In fact, she compares their romantic feelings to her own when she was younger; it's like looking at a mirror.

Unfortunately, their king, Noland had passed away unexpectedly years ago, when Barrick was ten and when Amari was four. In a way, Barrick understood how life worked; life and death, but Amari…she was just a young child. She didn't really understand how life worked; his children were very close to him. He was good king and a loving father. He detested woman of higher society, claiming that they are too vain and conceited. He fell for Claire simply because she was being herself.

* * *

They've made to the town square. Barrick parked his bike and noticed two attractive women nearby. Said women notice him and approached him with flirty and giddy looks. Barrick (subtly) pushed his sister out of the sidecar (who was just about to get off), which caused her to lose balance. Luckily, she landed into Bauer's arms, whilst she wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked up at him and noticed that she's just inches away from his face.

…

…

They quickly jumped back and turned away, turning scarlet.

"Um, we should get going…" Bauer said awkwardly.

"Yes, we should," she said awkwardly as well.

* * *

They walked down the street until they made to the plaza.

"So, is your brother always like this? Flirting with every girl in sight?" he began.

She laughed slightly in embarrassment, "Yes, I'm afraid. I don't know how he became like this or where he got the behavior. Certainly not from my parents that's for sure."

"Really?" he snickered. "He even flirted when he was a kid?"

"Yes" she sighed. "For as long I can remember. There was one time when he _didn't_. When…"

"When what?"

Her voice trembled (just slightly) as if it were a painful memory, "When…Daddy…"

Bauer quickly moved the conversation so as to not make her feel sad, "I wonder if I can get pointers from him…"

The quick change seemed to work as she reproached, "Bauer, you don't have to listen to him. He usually doesn't know what he's saying half the time."

"Well, either way, he's an idiot" he laughed.

She slapped him on the shoulder, "Bauer, please, that's not nice."

"So? You think so too…" he teased.

"Well, um, not _all_ the time…" she half-lied. That caused him to laugh more, much to her embarrassment.

He took a glance at her expression and apologized, "Uh, sorry…"

"It's okay" she smiled sweetly. It was then, she noticed something and beamed, "Oh!" She ran towards a bakery nearby and saw the numerous varieties of delectable desserts. She inhaled the air, "It smells so good."

***RUMBLE***

"What was that?"

"Um, that would be my stomach. I guess I must be hungry," Bauer admitted sheepishly.

She giggled, "You're always hungry."

"Hey I can't help it. I'm a growing boy," he remarked as if offended.

"Bauer, you're sixteen and can be tried as an adult."

"Hey, I can only be tried if I get caught, right?" he said cheekily.

She simply laughed as they both entered.

When they entered, they noticed a portly man with a hearty, good-natured look. "Ah! Welcome, welcome, dear customers!" It was then, he noticed and sputtered in complete surprise, "Princess!" He hastily rushed and knelt down, "Oh, it is such an honor to be at your service, my dear. To what do I owe of your presence, Your Highness?"

She bowed politely, "Hello, we wish to know what you have to offer in your charming bakeshop, kind sir."

"Ah, but of course! Of course, I only serve delectable confections of the absolute, highest quality." He led the two a nearby display case. Amari's eyes gleamed in delight while Bauer's eyes simply stared at them hungrily.

The baker took notice and urged hopefully, "See anything that interests you or your beau?" The teens blushed at the 'beau' remark.

"Um, we're not together, sir" she replied, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, we're just…friends" he said with _just_ a slight amount of disappointment…

"Oh, a thousand pardons, Your Highness—"

"It's okay. Really" she quickly replied. Something then caught her eye (though mostly, she was just trying to divert away the awkward moment), "What is this over here?"

"Ah, good eye!" he chirped. "This would be one of my personal favorites; red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese frosting and for an added surprise, vanilla bean filling. And you're in luck; they came out not too long ago."

"Oh!" she beamed and clapped her hands. "I would love some, please."

"Of course. And for the gentleman?"

Bauer smirked, "Sign me up for two."

The baker nodded happily and did as told. Shortly, Bauer offered to pay, but the baker refused, "Oh please, take it. No charge."

"Really?" Amari questioned. "We couldn't possibly—"

"I insist, my dear. It's not everyday that I serve, let alone feed royalty," the baker reasoned.

"Oh. Well then at least let me offer a tip as a token our gratitude." She handed out a few gold coins, "I hope this should be satisfactory."

"Oh thank you, thank you!. Bless your heart, child. Please, come visit again soon."

They said their good-byes and left. Once they're out of sight, the baker sighed, "She truly is 'Princess of the People'…"

As they walked, Amari began, "Wow, we sure are lucky, huh?"

"Well, you _are_ the princess. Of course you're gonna have things handed to you; you're royalty after all…" Bauer remarked.

"But…I kind of don't want that. I mean, I appreciate of what they're doing. I really do. They're just showing their respect for the royal family. But I want to give _back_ to the community. That's why I gave that man a tip. It's my way of showing that I do care of what my people do and I just want them to be happy" she said thoughtfully.

"Oh, I know that," he said. He then smirked in a sly way, "You may call it giving back. I call it as…_carpe diem_."

She blinked, "Excuse me?"

"_Carpe diem_," he repeated. "It means 'seize the day'. What I'm getting at, is that whenever life hands you an opportunity, take it. That's what I go by. Of course, I did have every intention of paying for the cupcakes, but I never expected it that he would just _give_ them away. I just had to take that chance. And that to me, is what _carpe diem_ is."

She held in her laughter the best that she could, "Bauer, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

He laughed along, "It maybe ridiculous, but that's how I roll with life."

***RUMBLE***

"Oops, I completely forgot that I was hungry." He's just about to take his cupcake, "Come to papa—" but Amari slapped his hand before he could reach it. "Ouch! What now?"

"Bauer, you need to eat something first. You'll spoil your appetite" she reasoned.

"Aw, come on. I'm not _that_ hungry."

***RUMBLE***

She giggled, "I rest my case."

"All right fine…" he gave in. He took a moment to think and then he came up, "I think I may know the best place to grab a bite."

"You mean…?"

He smirked, "Yep."

* * *

They walked until they stopped in front of small ramen noodle shack. Bauer inhaled the air, "Mmm-mm. This is definitely the place to be. Come on." They entered in and he called out, "Hey there! Old man Kenzo!"

An average, elder-looking man behind the counter took notice and smiled widely, "Bauer! Ha-ha! Nice of you to join us again!" He then took notice of the princess who had a bright smile and stuttered, "Princess!" He bowed repeatedly, "I certainly did not expect that _you_ would be accompanying him."

"Its okay. I came here because he suggested and brought me here," she explained.

"Ha-ha! Of course he did!" he then leaned in close to Bauer (Amari was just out of earshot), "Didn't know you were bringing in a date—"

"It's not a date, old man!" he quickly denied, whilst blushing profusely.

"Sure it isn't…" he teased. Bauer grumbled in irritation as the two sat on the barstools. "So Bauer, What'll you have? Still got the appetite as always?"

"No doubt, old timer. I'm starving!" he exclaimed.

"Okay!" Kenzo laughed. He then glanced at the princess, "And what about you, young lady?"

"Of course," she answered politely.

"All right, then! Then as royalty, your orders are on the house. Order anything you want, Princess."

"Oh no, I couldn't—" she stopped when she saw an arm in front of her. She noticed Bauer had a small smile. "Bauer, what are you—"

"It's all right, Amari. Don't worry about it; this one's on me," he answered in a soft tone.

"But what about _carpe diem_?"

"True, I _did_ say that…" he admitted.

"But…why?" she asked in perplexity.

"Well, that's kind of the point; taking the opportunity into one's hands. Sure, there are some risks and consequences; no matter how big or small they are, but that's never stopped me from anything. And…in a way—it's like what you said; you care about our people and we just want to show our respect for you. This is _my_ way of showing my lo—um, I mean, my respect for_ you_. I'm not doing this because I _have_ to; I'm doing it because I _want_ to…" he finished with a soft smile.

She just stared at him, surprised by his words. After a moment, a small tinge of pink appeared on her face and smiled warmly, "Bauer, thank you."

He nodded in acknowledgement.

_Ah, young love…_Kenzo thought.

"All right, old man. I'll take the 'House Special' and give me the biggest, freakin' bowl you got."

"You got it! And for you, Princess?"

"I'll have the same, but small, please."

"Comin' right up!"

_A few minutes later…_

"Here you go, you two! One extra-large serving of the 'House Special' ramen for Bauer and one small of the 'House Special' for the princess."

Bauer stared at it hungrily. "Now _that's_ what I'm talking about. If you want a good, hot meal, this is _the_ place to dine on."

True, it did look appetizing. There were slices of pork, thin strips of _nori_ (seaweed), two halves of hard-boiled egg, green onions, soaked in broth and all on a bed of noodles.

"It does look good," Amari remarked.

Bauer grabbed a pair of chopsticks, twirled them in an expert fashion, "Time to dig in!" and began gobbling down.

She took a sample, "This is amazing. I don't think even the chefs at the palace would even come close to this."

"An old family recipe, Princess," Kenzo remarked. "It was given to me by my father, who passed it onto him from his father,…who won it in a round of Poker. And I intend on passing it down to my kids, someday."

"Oh."

_A while later…_

***BELCH***

"That really hit the spot, Kenzo. Once again, it's perfect as always," Bauer elatedly remarked.

"Yes, I agree as well and I will definitely recommend this place to my friends, sir" Amari added.

"Good for you two! And thank you!"

"Well, we better get going, Kenzo. And keep the change" he put the money on the counter and left.

"Yes and thank you again." She bowed politely and soon followed.

"You're welcome and come again soon!"

"Well, can I have the cupcakes now?" Bauer asked impatiently.

She smiled, "Of course." They sat down at a nearby bench and each took out a cupcake. Bauer, of course didn't really have much manners (he was also like this back at Kenzo's) and took a big bite of the confection; enough for the frosting to cover his nose.

She took notice and laughed, "Bauer you look ridiculous!" He grinned like a moron, which only added more laughter. He then dabbed the frosting on her nose, which caused her to stop abruptly, only for him to laugh at her reaction. The two then laughed together.

After they've calmed down, they smiled at each other. Then, Amari involuntarily wiped his nose with her finger and licked it. She didn't realize what she had done for a moment and blushed deeply. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me and I—" however she stopped when Bauer mimicked her actions and smirked.

"There, all clean." He laughed, "Can't let the princess walk around undignified now, can we?"

"You're sweet," she smiled warmly.

He nodded and stood up; proud, yet calm, "Come on. Let's go."

"Yeah…"

* * *

After getting the necessary supplies, Amari brought, "Well, what do you want to do now?"

"Hmm, well it's still early…" he thought out loud. "And I'm still stuffed from the ramen…" Then he came up with an idea, "And what better way to burn off the calories then with some sparring?"

"That sounds like a good idea," she added encouragingly.

"So let's go then."

After a while, they made it to a vacant lot. The place is used for both recreation and certain areas of combat such as hand-to-hand combat to swordsmanship. He's been training there for years; he's had many victories as well as losses, whether for practice or competition, but that hasn't stopped him from having a blast. He's quite skilled at sword wielding; his natural talent. Amari has always been there for support.

"Hey guys," he greeted the patrons.

Some waved while others said hello, until they saw the Princess, which made them freak out.

"Ah! It's the Princess!"

"She's here!"

"My God, she's actually here!"

Some bowed, while others went on their knees as if they're not worthy of her presence.

She giggled at their reactions and bowed, "It's okay. Please, continue on with your usual activities."

"Yes, Princess!" the patrons cried out and continued on with their activities.

Bauer pointed at a random person, "Hey you." He brought out a wooden sword from a pile with a smirk, "Wanna spar?"

As he was sparring, Amari began to think, _Wow… he's so skilled. It's almost as if nothing can stop his boundless spirit. It doesn't matter if he wins or loses. He just wants to keep going…_

He quickly gave her a glance and winked at her, causing her to blush, then he turned his attention back to his opponent.

_I just hope that he will still keep going… after I tell him… how I feel…_

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

_**You are the one… who will open the door**_

A young boy with unusual spiky brown hair slowly began to wake up from his "slumber." He opened his oceanic blue eyes and sat up to stare at the horizon of the ocean.

To add in more detail about this boy, he is a bit lanky in appearance and tanned (obviously due to the setting he lives in; the place called Destiny Islands). What's more unusual, to say the least, is what he's wearing; A short black and white jacket, a singular red jumpsuit reaching just below the knees, white gloves (that strangely makes his hands look big) and _enormous_ yellow shoes. What perhaps _is_ normal, is the crown shaped necklace.

After a moment, the boy yawned and laid back down…only to see a girl with dark, red hair and blue eyes (with just a touch of violet; almost like sapphire).

She wears a white top with a black one underneath (the black one shows at her collarbone and at the hem) that slightly exposes her navel, a purple "skort" with a blue belt and wears white slip-on shoes with purple caps. She also sports a black choker, a yellow wristband as well as a purple armband on her left arm and a pair of bracelets on her right arm.

"Whoa!" the shot up in surprise. He adjusts himself to face her directly. She laughs at him in amusement.

"Gimme a break, Kairi."

"Sora, you lazy bum," she said cheekily. "I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here."

"No! This huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breath, I couldn't—" but Kairi bonked him on the head, "Ow!"

"Are you still dreaming?"

"It wasn't a dream!" he defended. "Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre…"

"Yeah, sure." She strolled near the water.

"Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up."

"I told you before, I don't remember."

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing."

"You ever want to go back?"

Kairi took a moment to think. "Well, I'm happy here."

"Really…" he said a bit skeptically.

"But you know… I wouldn't mind going to see it."

"I like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see'em all!" Sora said in eagerness.

She turned to him. "So what are we waiting for?"

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?" " a different voice called out.

Sora and Kairi shifted their attention to a boy with silver hair and blue-green eyes. He's taller than the two and is more muscular. He wears a yellow shirt mimicking a tank top with baggy blue jeans connected to suspenders and large shoes. He's also carrying a log under his arm.

"So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." He idly throws the log right at Sora, much to Kairi's amusement. "And you're just as lazy as he is!"

She giggled. "So you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!"

"Huh?"

"What, are you kidding?" said the boy (named Riku) who was on the ground next to Sora.

"Ready? Go!"

After a brief pause, the boys shot up and darted off with Kairi laughing as she followed them.

After while, Riku parted to train himself as he had contributed into building a raft, which the trio had worked on for some time. They all did their part. Kairi demanded that she wanted Sora to pick up the other necessary parts to finishing the raft. He ran off to find said parts (of course, given fact for the short attention span of the boy, he diverted his task to partake in a few sparring matches with his other friends, including Riku).

After completing the task, they decide to call it a day and the trio made it to the small island (connected by a bridge), sat on the bent tree (Riku leaned against the trunk) with star-shaped fruit and watched the sunset over the horizon…

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked the silverette.

"Could be. We'll never know by staying here."

"But how far could a raft take us?"

"Who knows?" Riku waved idly. "If we have to, we'll think of something else."

"So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" Kairi brought up.

Riku gave that a thought. "Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just… I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds… Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So, we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

"I don't know." Sora lied back on the tree.

"Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked him.

He turned to her, "Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks."

"You're welcome."

After a bit, the trio headed home with Kairi ahead of the two.

"Sora."

He turned around just in time to catch a star-shaped object.

"You wanted one, didn't you?"

"A paopu fruit…"

Riku began to explain as he walked past Sora, "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what."

Sora stares at the mystical fruit…

"C'mon, I know you want to try it" Riku teased a bit.

"What are you talking—" Sora flustered, but Riku just laughs and he tosses the fruit aside. The two quickly raced to their boats and finally head on home…

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Phew!" Bauer exclaimed. "Man that was some work out…"

Amari handed him a bottled water and remarked as he guzzled down, "It's amazing how you still keep going after all that training. Still, you should rest up; you've overworked yourself."

"The secret is the stamina; from my father's side. He's a bit…lively; most of the men on his side are." Amari laughed at that. "Besides, no need to worry about me. I'm fine" He then felt a sharp pain on his shoulder and winced. "Okay, maybe I overdid it." He then got up, "Well, guess I should head back."

"Let me walk you home," she offered.

"Oh, you don't have to—"

She giggled, "I'm not doing it because I _have_ to; I'm doing it because I _want_ to. Remember that?"

He looked at her surprised; just as she was, when he said those words to her. He laughed and grinned, "Let's go then."

Just as she offered, she walked him home (which is just a little close to the countryside). The two stayed on the porch and he began, "Thanks for comin' along with me."

She smiled, "You're welcome. I enjoyed it."

The two then looked away from each other and a long pause filled the air…

"Well…um…I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then…" He turned around and he's just about to open the door—

"Bauer, wait."

As soon as he slightly turned to her, he's taken completely off guard…when she softly kissed him on the cheek. She pulled away after a few seconds, and by that time, she avoided eye contact by looking at the ground, blushing deeply, while he froze in place…

"…Good night, Bauer," and she walked away…

It took him a solid minute to realize what just happened. When he came back into reality, he slowly touched where she kissed him. He smiled and muttered to himself, "Sweet dreams, Princess…"

He is definitely going to sleep well tonight…

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

In a large…cartoonish castle, a…duck in a magician's outfit with hat, strolled down the hallway as several…brooms walked past him from the opposite direction. He finally halted and turned to the door…

A _huge_ door…

The duck cleared his throat, making him presentable and knocked in a certain pattern…only for a smaller, more human sized door (if you'd consider the duck human) to open and entered.

He walked down the audience chamber. "Good morning, Your Majesty. Its nice to see you this morn—" that's when he noticed the ruler… is not on the throne!

"What!"

Suddenly, a yellow dog popped from behind. That's when he also noticed that it had an envelope in its mouth. He read the contents and blinked twice…

He ran out the room in a complete panic!

"WAAAAAAAK! WAAAK WAAAAAAAK WAAAK!"

He ran outside to the castle garden and stopped beside a…dog in armor (well pieces of it) sleeping peacefully on a bed of flowers.

"Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!"

***SNORE*******

He's completely oblivious to the wizard's frantic cries…

He squawked in annoyance and summoned a bolt of lightning to "jolt" him awake with a hard thud.

The knight rubbed his eyes, noticed the duck and greeted, despite the rude awakening, "Hey there, Donald. G'morning."

"We've got a problem, Goofy!" Donald quickly interjected. He then added hushed, "But don't tell anyone..."

"Queen Minnie?"

"Not even the queen," he boldly stated.

"Daisy?"

"No!" Donald quacked. "Its top secret!"

"Uh, G'morning, ladies."

Donald quacked in total disbelief and slowly turned to see…Daisy and Queen Minnie…overhearing what he just said. The former cleared her throat, clearly not happy with this "top secret".

All he could do is laugh sheepishly…


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and never will. They belong to their respective owners at Disney, Square Enix, etc. I just own my OC's_

**Mysterious Enigma! Cryptic Warning**

_Balsam Terrace…_

It's another bright, sunny day in the kingdom and our young friend's on his way to the royal palace (which is in a different district).

As he was walking, he kept replaying the moment from yesterday…

_Flashback_

_As soon as he slightly turned to her, he's taken completely off guard…when she softly kissed him on the cheek. She pulled away after a few seconds, and by that time, she avoided eye contact by looking at the ground, blushing deeply, while he froze in place…_

_"…Good night, Bauer," and she walked away…_

_End flashback_

_I can't believe she kissed me,_ Bauer thought happily._ It's too bad it was on the cheek though…either way, it was sweet…just like her…_

He notices the palace up ahead.

_The palace is up ahead._ He then noticed the guards at the gate. _Oh great—palace guards. Knowing Barrick, he assigned them there, just to bug me. Well tough nuts to you, moron!_

He's just about to cross the gate. "Hey guys," he greeted. But the guards crossed their spears, blocking his way. "Hey, what gives?"

"State your reason, boy," the first guard firmly demanded.

"Um, I'm here to see Amari, duh," he replied in a slight sarcastic tone.

"If you are referring to the Princess, then you must have a specific reason to enter," the second guard replied.

"Yeah, but I'm just here to see her. I'm a friend of hers."

"_Everyone_ is friends with the, Princess," said the first guard.

"You'll need to have to come up with a better reason, boy. Otherwise, you must leave the grounds at once," replied the other.

He sighed. "Alright, let me ask you this; did the prince assign you two here?"

"Yes!" they saluted.

_Figures he'd do this…_

"Alright…you leave me no choice then." He took out his cell phone, "Maybe she'll your minds."

He dialed a number and waited for a moment…

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, it's me."

"_Oh, Bauer, hello!"_ she chirped brightly.

"Hey listen, I got a problem."

"_What is it?"_

"I'm at the palace gates, but the guards won't let me in. And Barrick assigned them there just to bug me…"

She sighed, _"He's such a…Never mind. Let me speak to them."_

He snickered. "You guys are in for it now…" he put the phone on speaker.

"_Guards,"_ her voice sounded authoritative.

The guards slightly trembled at the sound of her voice and the first guard spoke, "Um, yes, Princess?"

"_Why won't you let him in?"_

"Um, we didn't know you were friends with the boy, Your Highness. Your brother has ordered not to—" the second tried to explain.

"_Forget what he has ordered. He's just being a jerk."_

The first guard tried to reason, "But what if the boy's a threat to—"

"_Well, you two should obviously know that he is not like that. He's more than welcome at the palace, anytime. Please let him in, now," _she demanded sternly.

They both sighed in defeat. "Yes, Princess."

"Thanks a lot, Amari."

"_Anytime." _He hung up

"We are sorry," the guards apologized and bowed.

"Ah, don't worry about it," he waved it off. He walked past them and once he was out of earshot, he smirked, "Suckers…"

He walked along the grass and the guards notice. The second guard told, "The entrance is ahead."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, why would you got that way?" the first guard asked.

Bauer gave them a quick glance. "Shortcut."

Both guards looked at each other. The first spoke, "How the princess is friends with _him_, I'll never understand." His partner nodded in agreement.

* * *

He made it to a different part of the palace and noticed a tall tree near one of the balconies. He smirked, "Bingo." He made his way to the top. He tried to open the door, to no avail. Luckily, he has a solution; he brought out a paperclip, bent it to a certain shape and formed a key. After a little lock picking…

***CLICK*******

"Bingo." He pulled the door. "Hey Amari—" He stopped instantly when his eyes widened and (comically) blood leaked from his nostril…when he saw her bare back…

She let out a startled squeal. "Bauer—"

By the time she turned to him, he covered his eyes with his hands and tired his best to explain, "I am _so_ sorry! I came in here from the balcony door; to surprise you by coming in here this way, but I didn't know you were changing and—"

"Bauer! It's okay! I'm covered now."

There was small moment of hesitation before he removed his hands from his eyes. Of course, he still looked away, feeling embarrassed and ashamed that he saw her half-naked. He rubbed his neck, "I'm sorry. I never meant to see you like this, really. I only saw your back for a second before I had to cover my eyes—"

"It's okay," she cut him off. The way she sounded was soft and gentle. "I know you're not like that…"

He took a risk and looked at her directly. She looked calm and placid. She also looked noticeably different. Her hair was still damp, but naturally let down, without any type of accessory. Her bang's slightly stuck on her face. He couldn't take his eyes off of her…

"Um, Bauer? Is something wrong?" her voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

He quickly shook his head. "Um, your hair—"

She laughed a bit, "I'm sorry if I'm such a mess—"

He laughed as he waved his hands. "No, no, no. I mean your hair looks nice when wet and down. It's kinda pretty…"

"Um, thank you," she answered shyly. "Hey, how did you get in here, anyway? The balcony door was locked."

He grinned as he pulled the paper clip from his pocket, "I did a little lock picking…"

"How in the world did you learn that?"

He put a finger between his lips, "That's a secret."

She put her hands on her hips, "Why couldn't you use the front door like everyone else?"

"Aw, but what fun would that be if do that? Gotta put some spice in life. Remember, _carpe diem._"

She shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you…" _Or how I fell in love with you…_ she thought.

"…It was…from the day we first met, remember?" he said thoughtfully.

"Yeah…" she looked at her feet…

"Um, weren't you getting ready?" he broke the silence

"Oh, yes. Give me a few minutes, okay?" she walked into her bathroom.

He walked towards her bed (which was _massive_) and flopped back. He sat back up and noticed a picture on the drawer beside her bed: a tall, broad shouldered, and athletic man, with black hair in a flat top hairstyle, with brown eyes. His expression is a mixture of pride and friendliness. He's quite a handsome looking fellow.

Next to him, is a woman that almost bares an exact likeliness to the present day Amari; slim, slender built, with a long bang that covers a part of her lavender eye, and bright blonde hair, save for the fact that her hair is in a side ponytail, much longer, and wavy.

In front of the woman, is a boy past her hips, with black hair and brown eyes, a tad athletic, but slim, with a begrudged expression on his face; he obviously didn't to be in it.

In front of the tall man, is a little girl with shoulder length, bright blonde hair with a familiar, but short bang and a touch of baby fat on her face that made her look adorable and unlike the boy, her expression is bright and her smile would warm up the most evil heart.

To put it quite simply, it is the picture of the royal family…

He chuckled to himself. _She's so cute…_ He noticed Barrick, _Ha! That loser's a scrawny looking—_

"Bauer?" her voice startled him suddenly, that he fumbled the photo until he managed to get a hold of it and put it back to it's original spot.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

He rubbed his neck, "Sorry, I was just looking at your old family photo…"

She laughed. "Oh. I probably look ridiculous in that."

"Nah, no way! You should se my photo. Now _that _is embarrassing…" he laughed a bit.

She giggled. "It can't be that bad…"

He shook his head, "Trust me, it is…"

She quickly changed the subject, "Well, what do you say to brunch?"

"Hmm, part breakfast, part lunch… Sure! I've never really had that before."

She laughed at his enthusiasm.

* * *

As they walked through the corridors of the palace, they happened to cross paths with a woman who looked much a like the princess, except more older and mature.

"Oh, Mother, hello!" she greeted happily.

She took notice of her daughter and greeted in a pleasant tone, "Hello, dear." She then took notice of the boy. She smiled "Hello, Bauer."

He stiffened and shakily bowed, "Uh, hello, Your Highness." Normally, he would just laugh at authority like it never bothered him. But to the Queen, like everyone else, they show their respect to her. She's one of the few people whom he actually respects and acknowledges higher authority.

She laughed at his behavior. "Oh, please, you mustn't be so formal. You are very close with my children, especially with my daughter. Call me Claire," she ended politely with a bow.

"Um, thank you."

Amari cut in, "Mother, would it be okay if he joined us?"

"Of course, dear."

"Thank you very much, ma'am." Bauer bowed politely.

The trio head on, met with Barrick in the royal dining room. "Well, well, look what the cat dragged in…"

"Oh, save it. Don't think for one second that it was you who ordered those guards to block me…" he accused.

"Oh, whatever do you mean?" Barrick feigned innocence. "I was just trying to make sure no one trespasses the palace."

"Barrick, please…Stop being such a jerk to him," the princess muttered.

He idly picked his ear. "No promises…"

Everything at table went smoothly…to say the least. Both boys have argued over the food the other was trying get, much to the princess' embarrassment. The Queen found the sight amusing. Later on, both boys took notice of one last piece of quiche…

The glared at each other for what seemed like eternity…

The princess mentally prayed that they wouldn't fight…

3…

2…

1…

"Mine!" both boys cried as their forks reached towards the last piece…

However…

***CLANG***

The prongs intertwined, not touching the quiche…

"Let go, kid!"

"No, _you_ let go!"

"You already got more than me!"

"I want it because you got more!"

"Well, I'm the prince!"

"So why does that matter?"

The two looked at the quiche…but it disappeared. The two looked at Amari who had gotten the last piece. As she finished it, the boys sigh in defeat.

"There, now neither of you gets it!" Amari scolded. After a moment she started hiccupping. "Oh (hic) no…"

"You okay?" Bauer asked

"I'm fine. (hic) I just (hic) need a drink." She drank some water and waited for a moment. Unfortunately, they came back.

"My, my, the hiccups sure are persistent," the Queen mused.

"Way to go, kid…" Barrick sourly insinuated.

"What're you blaming _me_ for? This is _your_ fault, you jerk!" Bauer rebuked.

"Barrick, Bauer, (hic) please!" Amari cried out, trying to prevent another fight from happening. "Can we (hic) please focus here? (hic) And find how (hic) the hiccups will go (hic) away."

"I don't know. I heard this one guy had it for like 70 years and—" Barrick pointed out, but as soon as he sad that, Amari gasped in fear.

"Dude, not helping," Bauer muttered.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" the prince questioned.

"Easy, best way to get rid of them, is to scare them off."

"And how will (hic) you do that?"

A smirk appeared. "You just leave that to me." He turned to the prince, "Care to help me?"

"Meh," he shrugged as he got up. "Beats being stuck here."

"Bauer, are sure you (hic) know what you are doing?" she asked.

He gave her a smile, "Trust me. Have I ever been wrong before?"

She giggled, "You have a point…"

"Well, I gotta go. I'll see you later," and with that, they ran off.

She smiled to herself, _I wonder what crazy idea he's pulling off this time…_

"You still haven't told him, have you?" her mother suddenly brought up.

"Huh?" she turned to her mother. "What do you mean? (hic)"

Claire giggled, "About your feelings—for him?"

She blushed as she looked at her lap, "Um…no."

"Why haven't you?"

She rubbed her arm, "It's just…well… I just don't how to tell him…"

Claire got up and put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Don't worry, dear. Between you and me, I think Bauer might feel the same way."

"What do you mean?" she asked still looking down at her lap.

"I mean that deep down, he hides his feelings too and somehow finds his way of expressing them in his…plans." She reassured her, "Just give him some time, okay dear?"

She took her words in consideration. She thought about how when she's involved in Bauer's plans, he goes through the trouble of making it work for her. Perhaps this _is_ his way of expressing how he feels.

She smiled at her, "Okay."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

The boys walked far from the palace and Barrick began, "So what is the plan?"

"Well, in order for this to work, we're gonna need all the guys we can get to help and then meet at the rendezvous point; the place for the plan to take."

"And where exactly _is_ the rendezvous point?"

Bauer remained silent for a moment until he said, "You know the old, abandoned mansion in the 8th District?"

"What? _That_ place? But that place hasn't been occupied in decades. Why there?"

"You ever heard of the old legend about the mysterious, white light?"

"Yeah, but didn't that happen, like 10 years ago? That only happened once. Nobody even knows how or why it happened. I think some of the power still works a bit, but even so, none of them even matched with this 'white light'. Besides, it's just an urban legend."

Bauer smiled, "All the more the reason to scare her. What better place to do that, than with an actual haunted house?"

The prince shook his head, though somewhat amused, "You and your crazy schemes…" _I seriously have no idea what she sees in you, but… you know how to put a smile on her face…_

"Well come on, man! We're burning daylight!" Bauer said as he ran ahead. "Let's split up. We can cover more ground that way."

And with that, they split up…

* * *

Bauer had managed to find a few willing volunteers to help the princess's current situation. He continued to walk around town, in hopes of finding more volunteers.

He decided that he got a good amount of people and told them to meet at the rendezvous point. He took a "shortcut" through an alley and ran ahead. When he made a quick turn around the corner, he bumped into someone and fell, flat on his back.

"Ow! Oh, man, I am so sorry!" he rubbed his head. He opened his eyes to see a person—assuming to be a man—in a brown cloak, with his head covered in a hood. The figure seemed completely unfazed…

He got up, brushed himself off, and walked past the figure. "Sorry about that."

As he got further away, the mysterious man finally spoke in a deep, ominous voice… "I've come to see the door to this world."

He stopped dead in his tracks. "What?"

"This world has been connected."

He slowly turned to him, "Um, excuse me?"

"Tied to the darkness…soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Um, what are you? Some kind of fortune teller?" Then, a thought occurred to him, "Wait a sec…I never saw you before. Where'd you come from?

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."

"Wait a minute, what door? I'm seriously lost here" Bauer scratched his head in confusion. "Hold on…" he slowly began to realize. He pointed at the figure. "You're from another world, aren't you!"

"There is so very much to learn. You understand little."

"Hey!" he snapped irately. "I may not be 'book smart'," he placed air quotes "but at least I've still got my ambitions. It's all I need to keep going. Just you wait. Nothing's gonna stop me from seeing the world!"

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

He growled, "You know what? I don't need this. I'm outta here." He turned and walked away, but he stopped. "It doesn't matter what you say…I'm not giving up. I'm gonna get out there, and see the world. I don't know what's out there for me, but I'm ready. And nothing's going to stop me from achieving my goal." He turned to figure. "And you can't stop—" but when he did…

The figure vanished…

"—me…"

Just who was the mysterious man? Why was he here? What was this 'door' he was looking for?

"Where…did you go?" he uttered…

…

…

After a moment, he remembered, "Aw, man! I better get going. Can't keep them waiting," and he ran off.

* * *

He managed to make it to the rendezvous point, at the "haunted" mansion. The building itself, as the prince pointed out, is abandoned. It was massive. Not touched by man in what looked liked decades. Some of the boards were hanging out, windows were broken, signs of decay and paint chips falling off…

He waited and waited until several dozen guys came, including Barrick. After a few minutes of assembling, He finally spoke, "Alright boys, I hope most of you know by now, of why you're here. I'm sure most of you have been explained the situation. To others that aren't aware; the princess—"

Everybody suddenly chattered in concern.

"Good gods! Is she okay?"

"She's not hurt is she?"

"Is something wrong?"

"It would be most unfortunate if something were to happen to her…"

"She _is_ 'Princess of the People'…"

"Hang on a sec!" Bauer exclaimed, trying to control the commotion. "She's just fine—there's nothing for _you_ guys to worry about. It's _her_ that has the problem."

"What problem is that?" one person asked.

His hands got twitchy. "She has been cursed—"

Everyone gasped.

"—with the hiccups."

Everyone chattered in confusion.

"What kind of problem is _that_?" said another person.

"I know it's weird, but hear me out; they won't go away and we need your help to get rid of them."

"What do you want us to do?" a third person asked.

"We have to scare them away…"

"How?"

"Glad you asked that." Bauer pointed at the mansion, "Are any of you familiar with old legend of the mysterious, white light?"

At that, everyone started clamoring.

"Yeah, they say there was this strange, white light and it disappeared. Nobody knows why it happened though."

"Maybe it was aliens!"

"I bet it was a science experiment gone wrong!

"You guys are nuts!"

"That's exactly the point, guys," Bauer affirmed. "I don't know if what happened back then is true, but just thought of it can creep and/or scare you, right?"

Several nodded in agreement.

"Alright, here's what I want you guys to do…"

* * *

_Sometime later…_

"Bauer, where are we going? Amari asked him as she's being guided (by holding her wrist), wearing a blindfold.

"It's a surprise. You'll see," he sounded eager.

Without him knowing, she blushed profusely.

They stopped a few yards from the entrance and he took off the blindfold.

She gasped in shock. "What are we doing here?"

"Like I said, we're here to scare your hiccups away. So, did it work?"

As if to answer his question, she hiccupped and solemnly shook her head. "No…"

He snapped his fingers, "Nuts. Had a feeling it wouldn't work."

"So what now?"

"Don't worry I got a back up." He took out a walkie-talkie, "Hey, Barrick."

"_Yeah?"_

"It didn't work."

"_Figures…"_

"Is the back-up plan ready?"

_"__Yep. Everyone's in position."_

"Excellent." He put it away.

"So what now?" she asked.

"Where else?" he joked rhetorically. He turned to the front door. "We're going inside."

She gave a shock and scared expression, "Are you sure?(hic)"

"Sure, I'm sure," he simply replied.

She looked down, still scared and reluctant, "I don't know…" she then felt something in her hand.

He's holding it and surprisingly, gently. "I promise, nothing won't happen to you," he gripped it further, but still gentle enough for her comfort. "Do you trust me?"

She looked to see his gentle, caring expression; something that very few people see. She smiled, "I do."

In an instant, he whisked her away to the front doors open as an eerie tune played. (1)

_Come, le__t's tiptoe into the dark _

They stop and the doors close, leaving the two in total darkness.

_One good scare oughta do ya! _

He turns on a flashlight, revealing an array of monsters, and ran off.

_You'll find our bite much worse than our bark! _

As they ran, several "ghosts" popped out.

_One good scare ought to do you some good!_

He then dragged her to a flight of stairs and when they reached the end, a scary clown jumped from the corner.

_If you should find,_

_The daily grind,_

_A tad bit taxing on my mind;_

_To help unwind,_

_If so inclined,_

_I have a small suggestion…_

They ran in a different direction, until a suit of armor slammed down its axe, stopping them in their tracks; which also caused the boy to let her go.

_That if you dare into my lair,_

_You should prepare for quite a scare!_

He bowed and held his hand out like a gentleman, which the princess happily took. They ran over it and took a moment's break.

_But "Will you share in this nightmare?" would be my only question._

"Okay, so did it work now?"

"(hic) No…" she bowed her head. "I'm—not sure if this will work…"

"Aw, don't worry," he reassured her. "I've still got a few surprises up my sleeve."

She looked at him. "What?"

He wagged his finger, "Ah, ah, ah. I won't say it…"

She couldn't help but giggle.

"Come on, there's still more to come." He pulled her up and continued on. They stop to see a mob of "zombies" walking towards them.

_If your hair lies lifeless and limp,_

_One good scare oughta do ya._

He ran though the mob. However, they ran into a dead end. Luckily as he said, he had tricks up his sleeve. He clapped his hands and a rope appeared from above. He lets go of her hand, only for him to warp his arm around her waist, which caused her face to heat up quickly. They were quickly pulled off from the ground, stopped half way and walked into an empty room.

_Come with me, now, don't be a wimp!_

_One little scare ought to do ya some good._

He called, "Hello. Anybody in here?" (2)

A couple of silhouettes came up and walked into the light, wearing a mask…only it isn't scary…at all, "Behold…the faces of evil." Instead, they were the masks of…

"Um, are you guys supposed to be Rebecca Black and Justin Bieber?" he asked in disbelief. "Those guys aren't even scary…" (3)

"They are scary man!" 'Justin Bieber' replied.

"Yeah, their music is _horrible!"_ 'Rebecca Black' added.

A moment of silence…

Amari blinked twice…

Bauer pinched the bridge of his nose (with his free hand) and sighed. "Look, I heard their music; Bieber's isn't that bad. Black's music…she put a lot of effort and trouble into it. And another thing, they're just legends; there's not much proof that they are real, aside from their music…"

"Um, yes (hic)," Amari cut in. "We don't have really any records of their existence; but we did discover their music one day and now we some fans." She giggled, "I'm actually a fan of Bieber… He's actually cute."

Bauer mentally cursed at the thought of Bieber's influence on her. If he _was_ real, he would knock some sense into that boy for taking his crush…

"You don't man, you don't know!" 'Rebecca Black' replied in fear.

"Okay, look—I'm just trying to be helpful but—maybe you guys should see a psychiatrist, okay?" he suggested.

'Justin Bieber' washed his hands, while 'Rebecca Black' rocked in a fetal position. "Wash away the horror. Wash away the horror."

"Maybe we should let them be…" Amari whispered with the boy nodding. They slowly backed away, grabbed the rope and zipped up again.

_(La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la)_

_(La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la)_

_That is quite right,_

_I would delight_

_In taking flight_

_Into the night._

They stopped and landed on the ground nearby. He grabbed a skateboard and guided her though the hallways, until they reached the stairs.

_If I may give you such a fright,_

_You know I surely would!_

_But if I seem_

_A bit extreme,_

_In my attempts to make you scream,_

_Remember, that this spooky scheme,_

_Will cure..._

_Your hiccups..._

_For good!_

He scooped her up, bridal style, surprising her and grinded down the rails.

_(La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la)_

_(One little,)_

_(One little,)_

_(One little,)_

_(One little...)_

_One little scare oughta do you some good!_

At the end, they busted though the door, leading them outside.

Out from the shadows, behind the staircase, came a boy with an unusual shaped head that resembled the letter "F" in a Frankenstein getup appeared and laughed deeply and diabolically. (3)

"Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

And the instant he finished, he gave off a relaxed and nonchalant look. He's best described as…laconic; a person of very few words (literally and figuratively). He shifted his attention to the viewer/reader(s) and began in a distinctive British accent, "Well, the author did consider to give me a cameo appearance."

* * *

_Outside…_

Both teens are on the ground, catching their breath, "Wow! That was…cool." He turned to her, "Well…did…that help…now?"

She's still catching her breath, and when the air came back, she took a deep, breath and waited…

And waited…

And waited…

…

…

Nothing…no more hiccups…

She's cured!

She smiled widely. "It worked!"

He stood up and brushed himself off. "Awesome! I knew it would—" but before he could finish, he felt her arms wrapped around his torso.

"Bauer, thank you so much. I can't believe you did all of this for me. You didn't have to go through all that trouble…" she thanked him softly.

His face turned beet red from contact. After a moment, he came back to reality and returned the hug. "Of I course I did. You're my best friend; I'd do anything for you."

They soon looked at each other and stared for what seemed like eternity…

By subconscious, they slowly leaned in—

_"__Hey."_

They immediately pulled each other, turning red and Bauer quickly pulled out the walkie-talkie to break the tension, "Yeah?"

"_Did it work?"_

"Um…" he mumbled distractedly.

"_The plan…?"_

"Oh, uh, yeah. She's cured."

After a while, several people in costumes came out.

"Bauer, who are they?" she asked.

"Oh, them? Just a bunch of volunteers lending a hand."

"So they were in costumes and the lights and rope?"

"The ol' projectors and special effects and as for the rope; a high powered winch. Don't ask me how I got them. Had to call in a bunch of favors for this plan to work."

She giggled. She looked up at the sky to see that it's evening, "I guess there's still time left in the day. What do you want to do now?"

He gave some thought. "Well… how 'bout getting a sneak peak of my boat? I finished it before I came to see you."

"Okay, then," she beamed.

* * *

The two made it to the docks and there stood out his sailboat. It wasn't too big, nor too small. It would probably accommodate up to 3 people. "There she is. Ain't she a beauty?"

"You're calling it a she?" she asked amused.

"It's the rule of all men; they always call their objects a 'she'. There's no two ways about it," he stated.

She couldn't help but laugh.

Soon, they sat down on the pier. Her legs dangled over the water, while he propped his right leg up. They stare into the sunset…

"It's amazing to see, isn't it?" she began.

He sighed contently. "Yep. Of all the sights to see in this place, this is my favorite. I could stare at it forever." He turned to the boat. "Tomorrow's the day I'm heading off and see what's out there beyond this land…

"You must be excited…" her voice trailed off.

He faced her. "Something on your mind?"

She remained silent. Then she finally spoke, "Its just…well…I wouldn't want you to forget this place."

He looked confused. "What do you mean by that?"

She looked at the see. "What I mean is that with all those worlds you come across, I feel like they will change your views about here; like it won't matter to you anymore. And if you came back, you…"

"What?"

"…you won't be who you are anymore."

He looked at her, surprised by her words. He wasn't sure how he would properly respond. After a moment, he put a hand on her shoulder. "…You're right."

She quickly turned to him, shocked, yet confused.

"About how I see here compared to the other worlds. It _will_ affect my opinions about how our life is here, compared to others…" He pointed at himself, "But that's _not_ gonna change who I am."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that even though I'll think differently about here, it won't change who I am. I mean, I'll still be me; I'll just have a new perspective. Get it?."

She nodded. She looked at the water. "I think I get it…but do you think you could promise me something?"

"What is it?"

She faced him. "Will you promise not to forget here?"

He looked away for a moment to think. He suddenly had a thought and smirked. He faced her again. "I will, if you promise_ me_ something."

"What?"

"Will you wait for me when I come back here?"

After a moment of thinking, she held out her pinky finger. "Pinky-swear?"

He looked at the gesture strangely for a sec, but he linked his pinky with hers. "Pinky-swear."

They both smiled at each other. They both continue to look at the setting sun over the horizon. As they stared, Bauer didn't notice that Amari laid her head on his shoulder…

* * *

_Destiny Islands…_

It's another beautiful day on the islands. Sora has just made it to the play island. He searched over the island for his childhood friends, Riku and Kairi; to finish the preparations for their trip. He managed to find the former in the cove on the other side of the island.

He asked Sora, "Hey Sora. Our raft still needs a name. Let's see… How about _Highwind_? What would you call it?"

"Me? Well…hmm… _Excalibur_!"

Riku had a thought. "Hey, how 'bout…"

"The usual?"

"Let's do it!"

"You guys at it again?" Kairi called out from afar. "All right, I'll be the judge." She explained the rules. "The usual rules apply: Take any route you want… First one to tag that tree and make it back here wins."

"If I win, I'm captain!" Sora betted. "And if you win…"

"I get to share the paopu with Kairi" Riku quickly replied, taking the boy by surprise.

"Huh?"

"Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi."

"Wha…Wait a minute…" Sora protested, but Kairi cut him off from the distance.

"Okay. On my count:"

3…

2…

1…

"Go!"

Riku ran off. It took Sora five seconds to realize. He quickly ran to catch up.

However, while his body and heart were racing, his mind was racing even more; he had too many things rolling around his head. But what he thought about the most, was Riku's bet; sharing a paopu fruit with Kairi. As he said before, when two people share the fruit, they are forever bound in an unbreakable connection…

He ran with every ounce of his being…

But he lost…

"Man I lost…" he looked down in disappointment.

"All right, we're naming the raft _Highwind_."

The boy scowled at him. He then walked up to him.

"What's that? Oh, about the paopu thing? It was just a joke. You should have seen your face. Are you upset or something? It was only a joke."

Although Sora was ticked off, his mind took a huge sigh in relief…

He walked away and found the girl on the raft not too far. He was then told to collect the provisions for the trip. Getting said provisions were easier said than done… the only thing that _was_ easy, was getting the drinking water… as for the others, well…

1: He had to shake the coconuts out of the tree…but he needed_ ripe_ coconuts. When he only got brown, unripe coconuts, he took out his wooden sword and slash the tree in frustration. Good news, he got the coconuts; the bad news, they landed right on his head. Good thing the boy had a thick skull…

2. Getting the fish was hard. They were slippery little critters.

3. He managed to find the seagull egg… but a couple of seagulls kept pecking him in defending their egg.

The only thing that was missing were the mushrooms…

He returned back to Kairi only to find her twiddling her fingers about something…

"This? I'm making a necklace of thalassa shells. In the old days, sailors wore thalassa shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage."

He asked where he could find the mushrooms. She told him that the best places to find them were cool, dark places. He managed to find two… There was one place where a mushroom could thrive in…

The Secret Place…

* * *

The Secret Place is a cave just behind the waterfall. Throughout the years, the children have made chalk drawings all around the walls and rocks. There's one other detail about this cave. It had a door with no doorknob. To this day, no one has ever discovered the secret behind the mysterious door.

Sora entered the cave and searched for the mushroom. It happened to near the door. It was then that something caught his eye; two drawings that are familiar to him. He looked at it and remembered the day it happened…

_Flashback…_

_A very young Sora and Kairi are seen drawing on the cave wall. Kairi's drawing is that of the boy. Her drawing is very artistic. As for Sora, he draws Kairi. His isn't as good (to say the least), but he tried his best…_

_End Flashback_

Sora's scribbling with the drawing. When he finished he took a good look at the newest addition; he draws himself sharing a paopu fruit with Kairi…

He felt a sudden chill in the air and quickly stood up to see a man in a brown cloak. "Wh—Who's there?"

"I've come to see the door to this world."

"Huh?"

"This world has been connected."

"Wh-What are you talking about?" he asked, confused

"Tied to the darkness…soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this." He took notice of his sudden presence. "Huh? Wh-Where did you come?"

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."

"So you're from another world!"

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little."

"Oh yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!" Sora boasted with confidence.

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

Sora took a glance at the door. When he turned back to the enigma…

He vanished…

After a while, he left the cave and returned to Kairi. They decided to call it a day and look forward to the trip.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

Sora and Kairi sat at the pier by their boats, staring at the sunset.

"You know, Riku has changed," Kairi began.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" She had some difficulty, trying find the words for Riku's behavior.

"You okay?" he asked in concern.

"Sora, let's take the raft and go—just the two of us!"

"Huh?"

Kairi laughed. "Just kidding."

"What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi."

"Maybe…" she said uncertainly. "You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here." She turned to him. "Right?"

"Yeah, of course!" he chirped.

"That's good." She looked at the ocean. She then added, "Sora, don't ever change."

"Huh?"

Kairi stood up. "I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great."

* * *

But little did everyone know, that it will be the very last time they will ever see their suns set…

* * *

(1) One Good Scare is not mine and never will be. It belongs to **_Phineas and Ferb_** which in turn, is owned by **Dan Povenmire **and **Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.** They are the geniuses behind it. I added it for amusement.

(2) I absolutely mean no offense to the (actual) fans of the two singers. Although i did hear "Friday"... and it made my ears bleed (not really). Biggest mistake i've ever made...

(3) Same as number 1 and i also couldn't resist to put in a quote XD.

Well, good news: I FINALLY beat the Mysterious Figure in BBS as Aqua and Ven. I wanted to beat them at level 40, but it was impossible. So i trained them to be at level 50 and i did it. I did beat him as Terra (also at level 50), but it was hard. I think the easiest of the three is Ven. Terra's too hard. His slide ability sucks...

I do have a another problem though; I got all the Keyblades for all three of them (including No Name) and completed the Trinity Archive...except i still have only 99% even after the Keyblade collection. What did i miss? Can anyone help me on it? i really wanna get 100% on _everything_.


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Kingdom Hearts and never will. They belong to their respective owners at Disney, Square Enix, etc. I just own my OC's._

**It All Began with a Letter**

_Meanwhile…_

* * *

_Donald,_

_Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'._

_Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it._

_There's someone with a "key"—the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it?_

_We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction._

_Oh, there's one more thing ya need to know. There's someone else out there who also holds the "key"._

_An…ol' pal of mine gave me details about this person. I can't say anything about them due to a promise I made. But what I can say, from what he supposedly told me, is that he's just as important. He also told me that this person must follow the other key as well; be sure that the two stay together. Understand?_

_P.S._

_Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal._

At the end of the letter is a stamp of the king's insignia...

* * *

"Oh dear!" Daisy gasped. "What could this mean?"

"It means we'll just have to trust the king," Queen Minnie stated.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right," Goofy muttered in concern.

Donald began, "Your Highness. Don't worry. We'll find the king and these "keys"."

"Thank you, both of you," She thanked gratefully.

He turned to Daisy. "Daisy, can you take care of the—"

"Of course. You be careful now, both of you."

The queen spoke, "Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you". She gestured to the king's desk.

Donald looks at the desk, but sees nothing until something spoke up.

"Over here!" cried the small figure jumping, trying to get noticed. The figure is a small, olive-skinned cricket, in a very formal suit. "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service," he introduces himself and bows in politeness.

"We hope for your safe return. Please help the king," the queen requests.

Donald easily accepted her request.

While somehow… Goofy snuck around next to Daisy and saluted him, hopefully that he wouldn't have to go with Donald…

However, it proved futile and he comically dragged the captain, "You're coming, too!"

* * *

_A little while later…_

Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy (while riding on Goofy's helmet) are walking down along the spiral staircase.

"Gawrsh Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?" Goofy asked him after learning of how his home world was destroyed.

"It was terrible. We were scattered," Jiminy told reliving his horrible experience. "And as far I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle."

"Goofy?" Donald subtly caught the hint.

"Oh right… I gotcha. Ya mean, while we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border."

"_Order,"_ Donald corrected him.

"Right. World order." Goofy laughed.

Donald sighed.

When they get near the door, Goofy brought up, "I guess we'll need new duds when we get there."

* * *

The trio made it to the ship hangar, with the preparations nearly completed.

Donald walked up to the speaker and calls to the launch crew, "Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready."

Inside the control room are two identical chipmunks, save the fact one has a black nose with a singular tooth (Chip), and the other has a red nose with two buckteeth (Dale). Chip saluted, confirming that they are in fact ready for launch. Dale ran to a lever and pulled it down.

The inner mechanisms do their thing and pair of big hands with white gloves picks up the duo…from their behind. They comically hang them upside down and of course, it annoyed Donald.

Pluto jumped into the ship and are ready for launch. The hangar doors open, clearing the path for ship to exit.

Minnie and Daisy walked near the ship and look up to see Donald with a thumbs up and wink, reassuring that they will return with the missing king.

With the engines warming up for launch, Donald points to the exit and shouted, "Blast off!"

However…a red arrow pointing down suddenly appeared at the exit, only for the door underneath the ship to open and…it comically fell in and the duo screamed at the top of their lungs.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

"YAAAAAA-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!"

* * *

By some miracle, the ship falls out of the world and into space in one piece and it blasts off at top speed into the stars…

Hopefully that they will find these "keys" and stop this disaster before its too late…


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Kingdom Hearts and never will. They belong to their respective owners at Disney, Square Enix, etc. I just own my OC's._

**Night of Fate**

_Balsam Terrace, that night…_

Bauer rested on the couch; simply relaxing…Of course, he had a lot of thoughts toward his upcoming travels he'll experience. He didn't really pay attention to anything. The trip was all he could think…

"Bauer?"

He snapped the thoughts and turned to an average, yet slender older woman with short, chestnut red hair and the same steel gray eyes.

"Mom? What is it?"

"Listen, I just got a call from your father. He wants us to see the news right away."

He turned to the news.

"_Good evening, I'm Tom Tucker (1). We bring to you with a special report: A strange weather occurrence is fast approaching the mainland. Skies have gone completely dark and ocean currents seem to be extremely erratic. Residents are urged to take shelter as the storm approaches."_

"A storm?" Bauer queried.

"_With more details, here's Ollie Williams (2) with the Blacu-Weather forecast. How's it looking out there, Ollie?"_

"_IZ' SCARY!"_

"_How are the vessels on the docks going there?"_

"_BOAT'S GOT SWEPT OFF!"_

"_Businesses?"_

"_THEY CLOSED!"_

"_And the strong winds?"_

"_THEY FAST!"_

"_Sounds rough. Do you have an umbrella?"_

"_HAD ONE!"_

"_Where is it?"_

"_INSIDE OUT, TWO MILES AWAY!"_

"_Is there anything we can do for you?"_

"_BRING ME SOME SOUP!"_

"_What kind?"_

"_CHUNKY!"_

"_Anything else you want to add about the weather?"_

"_IZ' GON' RAIN!"_

"_Thanks, Ollie. Later: how did I appear in this story? (3) Details in a half-hour."_

"What?" Bauer ran to the closest window. It was like the 'forecast' had said; the sky was dark and completely overcast. "No, the boat!" He quickly ran to the door.

"Bauer, where are you going?" his mother asked.

"I have to check up on something." He turned the knob.

"Be careful out there. It looks like it could a big one. Hurry back."

"No worries." With that, he left…

He ran through town and noticed that the storm is getting worse by the minute…

_I hope it's still there…Please don't get swept off…_

He made it to the docks and fortunately his boat (with it's sails pulled down) was not swept away from the riptides; it would've been had it not been tied down.

"Good, it's still here." He sighed in relief. He focused on the horizon. "But…just what is going on here?" He untied the boat and pulled it to shore. After a while, the boat settled on the sand. "Good, now it can't go anywhere." He looked up at the sky. "I hope it clears soon…"

He turned and walked away. But then, all of a sudden…

Dark shadows formed on the ground and rose, becoming a literal shadow. The shadows were vaguely humanoid, round headed, twisted antennae, three-pronged claws, large pointed feet, and eerie yellow eyes.

"What the—" _Those things…they're real!_

He brandished his wooden sword (which he had brought with him just in case) and began slashing the closest one…only for it to phase right through.

"What?" he muttered in disbelief. The shadow jumped and slashed him in the arm. "Ah! They're definitely real. Just what the heck _are_ these things?"

More shadows appeared and surrounded him. He can't escape and even if he did fight back, his sword is ineffective against them. He doesn't have any options left…or does he?

He took a quick glance at his boat and made a run for it. The shadows followed him. By the time they jumped into the boat, he hurriedly raised the sails. The winds blew into the sails and the force of those winds gradually pushed it into the sea. When the hull ceased contact with the sand underneath, he jumped off at the stern, and into the water (the water reach his shins). He looked at the drifting craft, somberly. A giant tidal wave rose and crashed right onto the boat, taking the shadows with it…

He sighed. "All that hard work…" after a moment of 'mourning' his loss, he walked away. He took one last glance at the ocean…he wished he would regret it…for there were more shadows slowly rising from the ground. He slowly backed away. "No way…" By the time they fully rose, he ran into the streets.

By the time he made it to town, it was mass chaos out there. The strange shadows attacked the citizens and fought for their lives. Certain objects didn't have much effect on them. The strongest objects that could actually harm them were either bullets or blunt and sharp weapons, though given enough force it would wipe them out. Still, it was so bad, that they built barricades to prevent them from entering into their homes.

More of them rose from the ground from several yards away from Bauer. He quickly ran into an alley.

After what seemed like a long time of running, he found a spot to take a break. He looked up at the sky…and noticed a dark sphere.

"What's that thing up there? Are they connected to those…things? Why are they here anyway? What do they want from us?" When he realized what he said, a horrible thought occurred. "Oh, no, Amari could be in trouble! I have to get to her before they do!"

He finally checked the streets to see if the coast is clear. He cautiously surveyed the area and decided to make a run for it. Unfortunately for him, more of them surfaced.

"Oh, come on!"

He ran into a different alley and made sharp turns, hoping he would lose them, but they kept coming. To make things worse…he ran into a dead end.

"No!" He turned around and saw the shadows looming ever close to him. He stepped back until he hit the wall…there's no chance of escape. Not wanting to see his demise, he closed his eyes and braced himself for what would be the inevitable…

But they never came…

Instead the sound of the sound of the shadows scratching him, he heard multiple slashing sounds and an engine roar.

"Hey!"

Bauer opened his eyes and noticed…

"Barrick!" he exclaimed in relief. He also noticed that he's on his motorcycle (without the side car) and holding a broadsword. "Am I glad to see you…"

"Ditto." He suddenly turned grim. "Come on, we have to go."

"Why? What's wrong?"

He looked at the ground for a moment and looked back to him. "I'll explain on the way."

Bauer got on the bike and they left.

As they rode through town, he began, "Barrick, what's going on here? Why is the city under attack?"

He sighed. "That's what I'm trying to figure out. I don't why these things are here. All I know is that they just started popping out of the ground and attacked us."

"Hold on, you're saying that they're attacking the palace, too?"

He nodded. "Yep. I was lucky getting out of there. The guards fought back. But they overwhelmed us for the most part. Our weapons didn't really have much effect on them. It was lucky that my sword worked on them."

"Where'd you get that anyway?"

Barrick remained silent for a moment. "…It was my father's…"

"Oh…um…" Bauer became speechless. "Sorry if I—"

"It's cool. My father made this when he was younger. He told me that he would give it to me when I turned sixteen." He touched the strap (which held the scabbard on his back). "When I did turn sixteen, I just couldn't take it with him gone. So I vowed to never take it…but when all this started, I didn't have much choice. But I think in the end, he would've wanted me to have it anyway, even with him gone…

"Oh…"

Only the sound of the bike's engine filled the air…

"What else happened during the attack at the palace?" Bauer changed the subject.

"Well, the strange thing is that these black pools appeared underneath and enveloped them. When they cleared, they disappeared."

"What?" Bauer gasped in disbelief.

"I know it's weird, but I saw it happen with my own eyes. I was lucky…"

"What about Amari?" he asked with much worry.

Barrick could sense his concern and he sighed. "I don't know. I didn't have time to check up on her or Mother…"

"Well we have to hurry!" he pleaded in desperation.

"Don't worry. We're a couple miles close to the palace. It wont be long now…" Barrick reassured.

It's true that they were not too far from the palace. They would make it.

Or so they thought…

Out of nowhere, the shadows jumped right at them. It took only a fraction of a second to react by Barrick to sharply turn, but his bike lost control, which them to fly off the vehicle and roll in the dirt.

Bauer shook his head to clear his vision and looked to his friend. He noticed that the shadows ganged up on him.

"Barrick!" He got up and attempted to help, but he stopped him.

"Forget about me! My sister needs you! Take her and get out of here!" The shadows pinned him on the ground, squirming his way out, but the numbers overwhelmed him.

"But—"

"I'll be okay! Just get out of here and run!" To make his situation worse, the black pools he mentioned before, began to envelop him.

Bauer is faced with a difficult choice; run and save Amari, or risk saving Barrick… He ran ahead, but he stopped. He shifted his attention to him. "No way, man! I'm not leaving you behind!" He ran back to help. He's just about to make it…but he froze in place when another dark pool came under him…

He struggled through the tendrils, stretching his arm out to him. "Come on, take my hand!"

The prince struggled, but he managed to reach out. The only problem…is that there's just inches of space between their fingers. Just when they barely made contact, the darkness enveloped them both completely…

All was lost…

…

…

…

…

…

Until a bright light pierced through the darkness…

"Gah!" Bauer gasped and took in much needed air. He looked at the ground where Barrick was… All that was left of him was the late king's sword…

"Barrick, no…" He suddenly felt a strange weight in his right hand. He looked and noticed a strange, large sized key. The key is at least 3½ feet long and the blade and teeth are silver. If one were to take a close look at the teeth, the outline resembled a crown. The rain guard and hilt are black. At the end of the hilt, is a sliver chain with a black token that resembled a silhouette of a mouse.

"What is this thing?"

Before he could think what the object was, more of the shadows popped up; but they behaved even more erratic that usual. One jumped right at him. By instinct, Bauer used the object as a means of defense and slashed it, destroying it instantly.

"Whoa…" he gasped in awe. "I don't know what it is…but at least it helped." He got into battled stance and fought them.

Once he was done and took a moments rest, he looked at the king's sword, still on the ground and walked up to it. After a moment, he grabbed it and strapped it on his back. He gazed at the road ahead of him…

"Hang on. I'm coming…" He ran to the palace…

Once it was in his sights, he became shocked at site of its state; the gates are smashed and bent, and the numerous guards are on the ground, unconscious.

"Man, these guys didn't stand a chance…" he mused. He walked past the gates and took in the scene in the courtyard. It was a battle-scarred, battlefield; debris of varying degrees, claw marks; it's hard to describe the scene.

He walked into the palace entrance (at the time, he didn't think of using the shortcut to Amari's room. He was more concerned about the well being of the residents).

"…"

He walked around the corridors, until he heard a noise from a short distance away. He noticed a guard, just twitching ever so slightly. He rolled him around.

"Hey, you okay?"

"…Princess…must…protect…" the guard mumbled.

"Slow down. What happened?"

"Shadows…we…tried to fight…but they…outnumbered us…"

"Okay, but what about Amari? What happened to her?"

"They went…after her…" Bauer's eyes widened in shock before he continued, "But we managed to…bring her to safety…while my troops fought them…"

"Where is she?"

"In her quarters…you must…help her…she…must be safe…from harm's way…" he finished with that last of his strength before he passed out.

He looped the guard's arm around his shoulder and dragged him to safety. Luckily, he found a closet. He gently placed the unconscious body and shut the door. He sighed. "Hang on Amari, I'm coming…"

He walked around cautiously until he found the princess' door up ahead. He ran and banged on the door.

"Amari, Amari! Please, open up!" No response…

He continued banging the door. "It's me, Bauer! Open up!" Still nothing…

He then rammed the door multiple times until the door finally crashed down. He ran inside and quickly examined the room. Nothing seemed out of place; the furniture's intact…until he noticed the balcony door opened and the curtains blowing in the wind…

"Where…did she go?" Then a thought popped into his head. "Wait—there's only one place I know that she might go to…" It was then that the shadows begin to pop up.

"Uh-oh."

He ran towards the balcony, jumped off and hurriedly climbed down. He ran towards a bush near the palace wall and effortlessly pulled it off, which revealed that there was a tunnel entrance right underneath it. Bauer himself made the tunnel (in secret). It took him a while to make it. He made it as a backup entrance, in case he couldn't get in normally.

He ran out of the palace to the one place where she might be…

He ran up the hill that had the Sakura petals and immediately took notice of the figure…

"Amari!"

The girl slowly turned to face him and what he saw on her face shocked him; she looked gravely ill and pale (though naturally, she had fair/slightly pale skin, but she was, by no means unhealthy). Her eyes lost its brightness—as if she were in a trance…

"Bauer…" was all she could muster weakly.

"What's wrong?" he slowly walked as he reached out to her.

As if to answer his question, she fell forward, but he managed to catch her. He cradled her gently, slightly slapping her face to wake her up. "Amari, please tell me what's wrong? Say something!"

She slightly moaned and shuddered in anguish. "…Cold…it's so…cold…"

Not wanting to press on the subject, he gently carried her bridal style. "Don't worry, I'm getting you out of here…"

He ran down…but then all of a sudden, a blast of black wind erupted from the ground around the tree and blew off every petal off of it, leaving nothing more than lifeless, withered tree bark. The shockwave caused him to fly into the air, whilst inadvertently losing his grip on the girl and flew in the air. There was a short distance between them and he "swam" towards her. He barely managed to grab onto her wrist and pulled her body into a protective embrace. But when she fully made contact with him…she vanished…

"What?"

While he was distracted by the sudden action, he failed to realize that a piece of debris was headed right beside him. He looked in that direction and before he knew it…

***WHACK***

He was knocked out cold…

"…" He slowly regained consciousness. "Ow…that hurt…" When his vision cleared, he took in a horrible sight…

The whole entire land's falling apart and the sphere from before has grown many times its size. The debris swirled in the air, getting sucked in and disintegrated. There was a T.V. that's still functioning despite not being plugged in.

"_Hello, I'm Tom Tucker. You're probably wondering why I'm still not affected by the catastrophe. Simple; it's because this is the world of FanFic—" (4)_

***CRASH***

But a piece of rubble crashed into the T.V., destroying it to pieces.

"What's happening?" Bauer then felt a strange, yet _familiar_ presence. He turned around and eyes widened in shock. In front of him is a giant, muscular brute with short legs, wavy black hair, and small wings on its back. It had the same glowing yellow eyes; the same as the smaller shadows and on its stomach is an outline of a heart.

The very same giant he fought from his dream…

_It's you…_

He brought out his key-sword and got into his stance. "I don't know who you are…or what you want from me…but you're not taking my home away without a fight!"

The giant wrapped its arms around its body and a light appeared on the heart outline. It began to shoot projectiles at him, which he whacked them back to it, causing damage to the giant.

It began to stand up and its fist glowed. It pulled back its arm and slammed it into the ground, causing a black pool to appear. The pool has also given birth to the smaller shadows.

They surrounded him and one jumped and slashed him. Being outnumbered by them made him feel frustrated. As it happened, he felt a strange spark began to form. "Back off!" When he spread out his arms, a burst of energy briefly turned into a dome and not only damaged the shadows, but it somehow knocked them into a daze.

"Whoa…I didn't know I could do that…" he marveled at the strange ability. He came back to reality and obliterated them. Once he did that, he faced the giant, who's about to pull it's arm for another jab. Bauer readied himself, just in case. But instead, it struck deep into the ground. When it reemerged, it held a dark orb and it appeared to have some trouble containing it. The giant raised it in the air and the orb exploded which had an effect of raining orbs. One of them landed near him and made a small crater.

"Better be careful with those things," he mused.

The giant slammed its fist into the ground again and Bauer took the chance to run up its arm and continuously hacked the face. It began to stand up, but Bauer managed to grab on to one of its dreads.

"Eat this!" He jabbed the key-sword right in the eye. The giant grabbed the boy and began to squeeze him.

He tried to fight off the grip, but it was crushing him. Just when he was done for, he noticed that his left arm was free and took the chance to grab the king's sword and jammed it though the wrist and out the other side.

The giant's grip loosened, which gave him the chance to jump out of its fist and landed on his feet. He quickly dodged an incoming slam of its fist, creating another dark pool. Bauer ran up the giant's arm and used both weapons on the face. He then jabbed both swords right into the giant's eyes. After a moment, he pulled them away and landed on the ground.

"It's over…"

Suddenly, the vacuum intensified and it the giant into the dark sphere. Bauer jammed both weapons into the ground as an anchor. The suction grew stronger, but he kept his grip. However, the weapons slid off and he too, got sucked into the darkness…

Sora relaxed in his room (which is, to say the least…unorganized), in thought about his trip with his friends. He shifted slightly and noticed a boat hanging on the ceiling. He recalled Kairi's words.

"_I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great."_

Sora then noticed something out the window. A rather dark storm is slowly approaching the play island…

"A storm?" He then shot up at the horrible realization. "Oh no, the raft!"

Sora could only think of one possible course of action…

"Sora, dinner's ready. Come on down. Sora?" But what his mother didn't realize, is that he already left for the play island…

"What's that?" He noticed a dark sphere in the sky as he made it to shore. That's when he noticed two other boats. "Riku's boat. And Kairi's!"

He quickly surveyed the area until dark shadows began to take form and rose from the ground, much to his apparent surprise. He brought out his wooden sword and began to fight, but it simply phased through. He ran off and noticed a door in front of the entrance to the secret place.

_What's this door doing here? I can't worry about that now! I gotta go find Riku and Kairi!_

Several more shadows popped up and Sora ran away to hide. Fortunately, he made it to the seaside shack for cover. He then exited the other side and ran across the bridge. He was surprised by _who _was on the small island…

Riku…

"Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!" he said to Riku frantically.

"The door has opened…"

"What?"

He turned to Sora. "The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about? We've gotta find Kairi!"

"Kairi's coming with us!" Riku suddenly snapped, much to Sora's distress.

The former looked up at the sky. "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this maybe our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" He held out a hand to him, beckoning him to take it.

"Riku…" he quivered in uncertainty.

A dark appeared under him and the black tendrils began to envelop him. Despite this, Riku seemed unfazed and completely calm…

Sora attempted to help him, but another pool came under him too and stopped him in place. He reached out to him as far as he could; yet he was just barely close…

But he, too, became completely covered in darkness…

…

…

…

…

…

But a strong, bright light pierced through the darkness…

Sora somehow managed to escape and looked at the empty spot where Riku once stood…

He then took notice of the strange object in his hand; a sword in the shape of a key with the outline of the teeth shaped like a crown. The hilt and rain guard are gold and blue, respectively. At the end, is a chain with a silver token in the shape of a mouse.

_**Keyblade…**_

_**Keyblade…**_

No sooner than it appeared, the shadows emerged, behaving more erratic than usual. Sora used the 'Keyblade' on reflex, and it connected. He ran around the island, taking out them out in the process until he made it to the mysterious door.

He ran into the cave. When he made it to the end, he made a shocking discovery…

"Kairi!"

She slowly turned to him. She looked ill…

"Sora…"

Just as she reached arm, without warning, the knob less slammed opened and a dark gale of wind filled the room. The wind blew Kairi straight toward, who just got a glimpse of her. He's just about to catch her in his arms. But just he was about to embrace her…

She vanished…

Next thing he knew, the strong winds sent him flying…

* * *

He finally landed on the ground and looked to a horrifying sight…

The island's falling apart and the sphere is several times its size…

He then felt a presence behind and turned around. The presence is actually a giant, muscular brute with short legs, wavy black hair, and small wings on its back. It had the same glowing yellow eyes; the same as the smaller shadows and on its stomach is an outline of a heart.

The same he fought from his dream…

After a while, Sora finally managed to defeat the giant. The vacuum sucked the giant into the dark sphere. Sora managed to grab a hold of the debris. The suction intensified and Sora lost his grip and got sucked into the darkness…

* * *

(1) Tom Tucker is not mine and never will be. He belongs to **_Family Guy_** which in turn is owned by **Seth MacFarlane**; the ever awesome genius behind the show.

(2) Same as 1 and he's just too funny.

(3) Obviously not the most subtle way to break the 4th wall.

(4) same as 3; even less subtle...

Oh GOD. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. And i was constantly distracted and procrastinated too much...

So...no flamey...?


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Kingdom Hearts and never will. They belong to their respective owners at Disney, Square Enix, etc. I just own my OC's._

* * *

**Revelations! New Bonds Forged!**

"Where—Where am I…?"

Bauer slowly opened his eyes and got up. He staggered backwards, but he managed to balance himself. Once his vision cleared, he noticed the area is complete different and the building's in a more of a Victorian style; they also appear as if sewn/patched together.

"What kind of place is this?" He briefly looked in a different direction and noticed Barrick's sword jammed into the ground. He pulled it out and inspected it for any damage.

"Whew, it's safe." He placed it back in its scabbard. "Now to figure out where the heck I'm at." He scratched his head. "This is all new to me…"

His thoughts are interrupted when he heard hurried footsteps and ran to the corner. He caught a glimpse of an old man tripping on the ground. Then a strange phenomenon occurred; a red, glowing heart left the body, and got sucked into a black vortex as the body vanished. In his place, came a blue humanoid with a metal helmet, red claws, pointed feet and a distinctive insignia of black heart with a jagged X on its chest. It wobbled for a moment, and then it vanished.

Bauer ran to where the man vanished and all of sudden, the same shadows from his homeland popped up. He brought out his key-sword.

"No! Not here, too…!" He began attacking them. However, whenever he destroyed one, two more would take its place. The numbers are overwhelming him, but he managed, albeit with difficulty.

"There's no way…" he slashed two. "I can keep this up…" he dodged and quickly retaliated, destroying it. "Every time I get rid of one…" he blocked one and pushed it back. "Another one pops one up…"

After a while, he managed to beat them, but now he was too exhausted and began to feel signs of fatigue sink in.

"That's it…they're gone…" He suddenly fell to his knees and used the key-sword as a crutch. He's barely conscious, and titled his head. He noticed a figure coming towards him, but he couldn't tell due to his vision being too blurry. He did make out one detail of this person; the figure…is wearing pink.

"Ugh…" He fell on the ground as everything went black…

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Donald and Goofy (who by now changed into more battle appropriate garments) finally made it to Traverse Town.

Something caught Goofy's eye and looked up at the sky, much to the feathered companion's confusion. It was then, that the former pointed upward. Donald followed his sign and looked in awe and shock.

"Look, some stars are goin' out!"

Two stars in different locations, shined brightly for a brief moment, then they vanished instantly…

"Come on. Let's hurry." Donald urged and the two continued.

Pluto ran ahead. After a moment, Donald already began to feel impatient.

"Where're those keys…"

"Hey, ya know, maybe we ought to go find Leon," suggested Goofy.

As they made it up the steps, he noticed that Pluto wandered off in a different direction. He tried to tell his feathered friend, "Uh, Donald. Ya know, I betcha that…"

But he blew him off. "Aw, what do you know, you big palooka?"

"What do I know?" he wondered. "Hmm… Come on, Pluto."

But he never came back… Instead, he walked further into the alley, sniffing around until he found…an unconscious Sora, who survived the destruction of his island. Pluto took a couple of whiffs and licked him awake.

He barely woke up in a complete daze. "What a dream…" he started to fall asleep, but the dog slammed on him hard, waking him up instantly. "This isn't a dream!" He got up and noticed the area around him; it is completely unfamiliar and nothing he's ever seen before. "Where am I? Oh, boy." He crouched down to the dog's level, "Do you know where we are?"

However, Pluto seemingly heard something and dashed off. "Hey…"

He chased him out of the alley and then stopped to look at a completely different environment. "This is totally weird…" It was then he made the realization. "I'm in another world!"

He went around the area (known as the 1st District) asking questions to the people around. However, when he was told that mustn't ask where the people originally came from; they had "unhappy pasts". Along the way, he met an interesting trio of…ducks. That's right: ducks (named Huey, Dewey, and Louie and who can be told apart by their colors of clothing, red, blue, and green respectively).

He's just about to enter the door (that lead to the 2nd District), when he a thought, "There's gotta be more to see around here… What now?"

It turned out that he didn't check _every_ place in the district…

He walked around until he noticed one building in particular—the Accessory Shop, so he entered inside. There were numerous amounts of jewelry and accessories—hence the name.

He noticed three people. Behind the counter is a middle-aged man with short blond and a cropped beard, a white T-shirt, a dog tag around his neck, blue baggy pants, an orange waistband, grey socks, and had a toothpick in his mouth.

He then noticed two people on the couch on the other side of the room. On the left is a woman who looks youthful, but is actually much older. She's wearing a regal dress. She also has bright and wavy blonde hair tied in a side ponytail past her waist, and a long bang that covers a part of her lavender eye. Her expression is filled with sadness and sorrow—like she lost something very important.

He then noticed a man next to her in his early twenties, with short black hair and dark brown eyes. He's tall, lean and athletic. He's wearing a long, navy blue trench coat with silver piping, dark colored boots, dark gray pants and shirt underneath. He's looking away in a different direction with a look of deep though, as if thinking of what to do next…

The man behind the counter turned to Sora, "Hey there, how can I… Aw, it's only a kid."

Sora walked up to him, irritated by the comment. "I'm not a kid! And the name's Sora!"

"Okay, okay, simmer down," the man tried to calm him down. "So why the long face, Sora?" You lost or somethin'?"

"No! Well, maybe. Where are we?"

"Huh?"

_A few minutes later…_

"Traverse Town…" Sora mused. "So, gramps, is this really another world?"

"Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid!" the man quickly snapped, but recomposed. "Anyway… Not sure what you're talkin' about, but this sure ain't your island."

"Hmm…Guess I'd better start looking for Riku and Kairi."

"Well, good luck with whatever it is you're doing. If you ever run into trouble, you come to me." He flicked his nose. "I'll look out for you."

"Um, excuse me," a new voice spoke up. Sora turned to see the older woman. "I'm very sorry to bother you, but we were wondering if you have seen someone that we're looking for."

Then the older man came next to her and showed him a photograph.

In said photo are the two people in front of him, but there's someone else in there as well; a young woman a bit older than Sora who bears an almost uncanny appearance to the woman, but with straight hair tied back that reaches about halfway. She's slim and well close to being developed. She also possesses the similar bang and lavender eyes.

"She's my sister. Did you happen to see her here?"

Sora studied the photo, but shook his head.

The woman sighed dejectedly. "Well, thank you for your time." She bowed politely and walked away.

"We appreciate your time though," the man said. Sora nodded and walked out the building.

The man went back to the couched and plopped down. He crooned as he looked up at the ceiling, "Well, it's another dead end…"

"Well, Barrick, we have to keep trying! I don't want to lose my baby." The woman trembled and struggled to keep her composure. "We've already lost so much… Who knows where she could be… We've just got to find her… We've just got to…" She covered her face as she struggled to keep herself from crying. Barrick immediately hugged her comfortingly.

"Mother, don't worry. We'll think of something. I don't know what, but something will turn up…" Once she calmed down, he let her go. "I just hope she's not the only one we're looking for…"

She wiped a tear. "Bauer? I hope he's okay, too…"

He crossed his arms. "Though, I shouldn't worry too much about him. He's good at getting out of trouble. The problem is…" He sighed. "I'm just not sure how he'll get out of this one…"

"We can only hope and pray…" she mused.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

…

…

…

Bauer opened his eyes to see the ceiling of a canopy bed. "What the—where am I now?"

"Oh, good, you're awake," a voice chirped brightly.

He sat upright and immediately noticed an older woman. Said woman had long brown hair in three braids; Two on both sides of her head and one in the back with the latter sporting a red bow and bangs that frame her face. She's wearing a pink dress with magenta lining, a loose lilac belt around her waist and what looks like coiled wire on her left wrist. She also has green eyes. By the look of her demeanor, she's very kind and friendly.

"Um…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself." She held out her hand, "My name is Aerith."

For a moment he seemed hesitant, but then relaxed as he took her hand. "Um, nice to meet you Aerith. My name's Bauer McCloud." It was then that he remembered the figure just before he passed out. It matched her description. "Say, are you the one that brought me here?"

"Yes. I heard the commotion and by the time it died down, I saw you passing out. So I brought you here to safety and tended to your wounds until you recovered."

He smiled. "Thank you for that. I really appreciate it."

She returned the smile. "You're welcome. I'm just glad you're okay."

It was then he started looking around for something.

She took notice. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I'm missing a couple of things; you haven't seen a sword in its scabbard, have you?"

She walked beside the bed and pulled it out which was hidden beside the post hidden from view. "You mean this?"

"Yes!" he eagerly took it. He took a moment to inspect. "Whew. It's safe…"

"Is it yours?"

He solemnly shook his head. "No… It's…kind of an heirloom to a few people I know… It belonged to my king who passed years ago."

"Oh. I'm so sorry."

He waved it dismissively. "It's alright; no need to worry. Anyway, I'm also looking for a…um, uh…"

She tilted her head slightly. "What is it?"

He scratched his head embarrassedly. "…This might sound strange, but I'm looking for another sword…that looks like a key…" He laughed sheepishly.

Aerith however didn't look at him strangely at all. She walked near the drawer and grabbed it, also hidden from his sight. She walked back to him. "You mean this?"

"Yeah, that's the thing." Just as he's about to make a grab, it vanished, only for it to reappear in his hand. "Whoa!"

"So you possess one too…"

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked confusedly.

She pointed at the weapon. "The Keyblade."

"This thing? So that's what it's called…" He faced her. "You know something about this thing, don't you?"

She nodded. "Yes. It's performs just like a sword—as you already know, but it has other properties; one where it can also function like a key, among things. It also effective against the Heartless."

He quirked an eyebrow, "Heartless?"

"The ones that attacked you."

"So that's what those things are…" he muttered to himself. "What exactly are they?"

"Those without hearts. They're born from the darkness of people's hearts; it's what attracts them. They're mindless creatures and only act on instinct. The only thing they want is hearts, and they won't stop until they take it…"

"…And what happens when they take a person's heart?" he asked quite nervously.

"You become one of them…"

His eyes widened. "Whoa…"

"And there's darkness within every heart," she finished.

"But…why are they after me? What did I ever do to them?" he wondered.

"It doesn't really matter who they want. They're always seeking hearts of all sizes; especially those with strong hearts."

"And this Keyblade is one of the few things that can take'em down, right?"

"Yes, but…" she trailed off.

"But what?"

"There is a downside; because they can effectively eliminate the Heartless, they use the Keyblade as a homing beacon because they fear its power and what they truly want is the heart of it's wielder…"

He paled slightly and gulped. "So…that means…"

"As long as you hold the Keyblade, you'll be under constant attack."

He silently stared at her for a moment, until he plopped back down (letting go of the Keyblade in the process), and looked up at the ceiling. He rubbed his face, trying to process the information. "Ugh! Man, this is _really_ hard to take all in…"

"I know it's hard, but you shouldn't let it get to you," she reassured. "Surely, you understand…"

He sat back up. "There's one thing I don't get—why did it come to me? I never asked for this thing."

"The Keyblade chooses its master, and it chose you," she informed.

"Well…I guess it's not _so_ bad," he thoughtfully replied. "There's one other thing that's on my mind since I…got here—where am I?"

"You're in Traverse Town; a place where when people lose their worlds to the Heartless, end up and rebuild their lives here."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, pause and rewind; did you say 'worlds'?"

"Yes. You see there are many other worlds out there besides yours and this town."

"Then how come nobody knows of this? I mean, other people should hear about the other worlds," he told curiously.

"Because it's forbidden for anyone to know; if everyone found out, it would cause major problems; that's why the natural balance of separation between the worlds must be kept secret."

"Huh, I wonder if the queen knew about this…" He rubbed his chin.

"It's possible."

He groaned in frustration. "It doesn't matter anymore. The kingdom's gone and so is everybody else I know…"

"I wouldn't be so sure. There's a possibility that your people might've ended up here. And who knows? They might be looking for you, too."

"So that means _she_ might be here…" His voice sounded with much hope.

"Is there someone special you're looking for?" she asked with just a slight teasing in her voice.

He assumed he had been figured out and couldn't help but blush. He stammered. "Um, what do you mean?"

She giggled. "Your face. It's red…"

The color only intensified. "Is it that obvious?"

"I think I can tell who you're talking about. Is she someone very close to you?" she asked thoughtfully.

Silence filled the air…

"…More than anything. The only problem is that she and I are of…different social standings…" he replied slightly unsteady.

"Are you the both of you friends?"

By now, he returned to his normal color. "Are you kidding? We practically grew up together."

"Then you shouldn't have to worry about that. If she sees you for who you are, then it shouldn't be a problem. Just pace yourself and let it come to you naturally."

"I'll keep that in mind." He strapped the sword on him, grabbed the Keyblade, and got off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

He grabbed the doorknob and faced her. "To find anybody that might've survived. I can't just sit here and do nothing—nothing starts if you don't take action; _carpe diem_."

"That's an interesting philosophy," she said as she walked to him. She handed him a small, blue bottle with a green star on the front.

"What's this?" He grabbed the bottle.

"A Potion. If you get hurt, use this to restore your energy and wounds."

"Thanks. Well, see you."

"Oh, one more thing: if you get into trouble, head to the 1st District; it's the safest part of town. Be careful, and good luck." With that, he left the room…

He left the hotel and surveyed the area (known as the 2nd District). It's completely void of any sign of life.

"It's like a ghost town here… Better be careful." He briefly walked around and entered the Gizmo Shop…

But what he doesn't realize is that he is being (unintentionally) followed…

* * *

Sora took a look around and decided to enter the 2nd District; only see an old man trip on the ground. Then a red glowing heart left the body and got sucked into a black vortex. The body vanished and in it's place appeared a blue humanoid with a metal helmet, red claws, pointed feet and a distinctive insignia of black heart with a jagged X on its chest. It wobbled for a moment, and then it vanished.

Sora ran to where the elderly man was and then suddenly, more shadows surrounded him.

"Its those creatures from the island!"

He fought with not too much difficulty (due to still adjusting to the new environment) and then ran to the closet place for safety, which happened to be the hotel yards away. But just as he entered…

Donald and Goofy entered from the 1st District (Whether by either sheer coincidence or dumb luck had completely missed him and vice-versa).

The captain searched the area. "Doesn't look like he's here."

"Keep looking!" Donald tapped his foot impatiently.

* * *

Bauer looked at the Gizmo Shop with amazement. "Wow, they don't call it the Gizmo Shop for nothing…"

As he took a look around, more of the Heartless appeared and eliminated a few, before running out the other side. When he came out, it's a dead end. But he did jump off the ledge beside him and cautiously entered the apartment inside.

"Hello? Is anybody in here?" He fully entered and noticed two Dalmatians, completely unaware of his presence.

He knelt down and petted the Dalmatians in hopes of comforting it. "Hey there. What's wrong?"

The Dalmatian with the blue collar (named Perdita) whimpered as if trying to tell him something. The red collared dog (named Pongo) walked up to a drawer and picked up a photo. He then gave it to him to examine it. His eyes bugged out in surprise by what was in the picture.

They were puppies…

99 of them…

"Whoa… And I thought _my_ family was big…" He looked at Pongo. "They're your puppies, right?"

He barked.

"Well that's good to hear." He looked around the room and had a though occurred to him. "Hey…where _are_ the puppies?"

Pongo motioned to his mate, gesturing Bauer to take a look. He saw the sadness and sorrow in her eyes…

"You lost them? Did your family get separated?"

Perdita barked.

He placed his fingers on his chin in thought. He began to think how this could happen. He then came up with a thought. "Did you two happen to see small, black creatures with bright, yellow eyes that would send chills to your spine?"

They both barked.

He snapped his fingers. "I knew it. The Heartless must've been responsible."

It was then that Perdita looked at him with pleading eyes.

He sighed. "Well…I don't know what I can do about it, but I guess maybe if I happen to find a couple of them, I'll bring them back here. It wont be easy though…"

Perdita immediately walked up and nuzzled him in affection.

He laughed. "Okay, okay, easy there, girl. In the meantime, just sit tight, okay?"

Both dogs barked and with that, he continued forward…

* * *

Sora searched the hotel for any clues of finding his friends, but left and entered the Gizmo Shop. But just as he did…

Donald and Goofy left the hotel, still looking for Leon.

"Hmph. Where is he?" Donald mumbled as he searched the area.

"Leeeooon!" Goofy called out, to no avail.

Meanwhile, Sora was ambushed by the black creatures, but managed to beat them and left to the other side of the building. But when he went outside, it was a dead end. He couldn't get back in without the possibility of the creatures popping up again. So he jumped down the ledge nearby and entered the home nearby. But just as he entered…

Once again, Donald and Goofy came out, _still_ looking for Leon and the "keys"

"Not here either," Donald tapped his foot.

"This could take a while…" Goofy mused out loud.

Unlike the boys who jumped off, Donald and Goofy turned around and went back inside…

* * *

Bauer has just exited the home and entered the alley where he came. After a brief exploration of the area, he left and entered back the 2nd District. He decided to take a look at the alley behind the staircase, yet to be explored…

He entered the 3rd District. It was completely empty and geographically wise, it was the smallest area. He took notice of the golden fountain, until he became surrounded by Heartless all around him. It would take a while for him to eliminate them…

As for Sora, he just entered the 2nd District (after having been 'told' of the puppy situation). He decided to return back to the 1st District. But just as he did…

Does anyone need to be reminded?

"Leeeon! Mister Leon?" Donald tried to call him out while his dog-faced friend aided as well.

"Where are you?"

* * *

Sora took notice of the area and learned that there is not a soul here; they most likely hid in their homes and buildings for safety. He explored the area (or as much as he could considering the most of the doors in the area are locked and/or boarded up). The only areas that are still open are the duck trio's place and the Accessory Shop…

He entered the latter (where the other two people he met must've hid somewhere for safety) and took a while to ponder…

Cid made a suggestion, "Still haven't found'em? Keep your chin up. Take another look around town."

Sora took heed of his words and left the Accessory Shop…

He merely took a couple steps (with the key-sword in hand), when…

"They'll come at you out of nowhere."

Sora turned to the source. "Who are you?"

A man much older than Sora appeared from the side of the building. He had long brown hair, blue eyes and a black jacket, boots and pants with a whit shirt underneath. The back of the jack had red wings. On his shoulders it had symbols of a red lion and silver necklace of the same symbol. He had many intersecting belts wrapped around his waist and three belts on his left forearm. He also had a distinctive scar on the bridge of his nose.

"And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade," he pointed at said weapon. "But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind." He slowly walked to him, reaching out for the 'Keyblade'. "Now, let's see that Keyblade."

Sora immediately got into a stance. "What? There's no way you're getting this!"

"All right, then have it your way." The mystery man brought out a weapon; a sword crossed with a revolver pistol.

Both fought in a skill of swords. Sora managed to lay a few hits on the mystery man, but unfortunately, the man's skills were far too superior for the boy and managed to deal him a hard blow.

Sora, who managed to take the hit faltered back…but the brief scuffle to its toll on him and simply fell back.

The man rose to his feet.

"Hey, you found it. Nice going, Leon." This voice was more lively and cheerful.

The man turned to source of the voice, which happened to be a girl probably a bit older than Sora. She had short, black hair in a pixie cut with a headband and dark, brown eyes. She also had a rather…skimpy choice of clothing, consisting of a green tube top, short tan-colored shorts, mesh sleeves that disappear into her gloves, leggings that reach to her thighs and orange boots.

"Still…" the man, now named Leon replied. "It looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Riku, who had been sucked away by the dark force, and ended up unconscious, slowly began to wake up. He weakly rose to his feet.

"Where…am I?"

He checked his surroundings and noticed that the area is completely unknown to him. The area's surrounded by waterfalls…that somehow flows _up_, instead of how a _normal_ waterfalls, well, fall…

"Sora! Kairi!" However, there was no response from his friends. He simply looked down in defeat at the fact that he was alone…

Or is he…?

* * *

_Back in Traverse Town…_

Donald and Goofy continued to search for Leon and the 'keys', so they went to the alley. The eerily, quiet area seem to frightened the latter.

"Gawrsh, there's nobody here. Sure is spooky!"

Donald however, remained dauntless. "Ah, phooey. I'm not scared."

Until something touched his shoulder, scaring the wits out him—so much, he comically jumped in the air, yelping in fear and clung on to the captain's back.

"Excuse me. Did the king send you?" The voice sounded calm and polite.

Donald stopped trembling and the two turned to the source of the voice.

They noticed older woman with green eyes, in a pink dress, sporting a red bow and long brown hair with bangs that frame her face…

* * *

Several black wisps vanished as Bauer breathed heavily, recovering from the seemingly never ending spawning of the Heartless.

He wiped the beads of sweat of his head. "Phew. Man, I thought those things would never stop coming…"

He surveyed the area once more until he noticed a large door. When got in front of it, he pushed it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Darn. It won't budge." He quickly noticed a fairly large keyhole beside him. He rubbed his chin in thought. "A keyhole…hmm…"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"_This thing? So that's what it's called…" He faced her. "You know something about this thing, don't you?"_

_She nodded. "Yes. It's performs just like a sword—as you already know, but it has other properties; one where can also function like a key, among things…"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

He snapped his fingers. "Right! She said that it works just like a key."

He summoned back his Keyblade and inspected both the weapon and the keyhole for a brief moment before he inserted in…

***CLICK***

A clicking sound filled the air and he pushed the door once again, granting him access to the 1st District…

The area was more populated with people and all seemed okay, so he decided to take a look around the district…until he noticed two figures (with their backs turned away) and instantly recognized them…

"Barrick! Your Majesty!"

Both figures turned at the sound of his face. His guess was confirmed; it is indeed the royal family. Their faces immediately brightened and bolted to him.

"Bauer!" they exclaimed in joy.

Barrick reached to him first and looped an arm around him, giving him a noogie. "You had us worried there, kiddo! We thought you were gone or worse!"

The queen caught up and happily embraced him. "Bauer, I'm so glad you're okay!"

As soon as she let him go, he began. "What happened to you guys?"

The prince answered on their behalf. "We don't know. All I remembered was getting sucked in by that black smoke when you tried to help, but the next thing I know, I ended up here."

"As am I. I thought for sure it was the end for all of us. But it seems that we were fortunate enough to survive and our lives have been spared. It is, however unfortunate for those who didn't make, after we've already lost so much. Our homes, our families, everything…"

"Well, I wouldn't say that. We didn't lose _everything_…" The two looked at him, strangely. It was then he strapped off the sword (which they completely failed to notice) and their eyes widened in surprise. He smiled at their reactions and handed them the sword. "I found this along the way."

"Noland's…" She slowly reached and grabbed the sword. She clung it to her chest. "Where did you get this?"

"Well I—" He suddenly paused as he tried to recall how he obtained the sword. The memories flowed through his mind…

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"Gah!" Bauer gasped and took in much needed air. He looked at the ground where Barrick was… All that was left of him was the late king's sword…_

_"Barrick, no…" He suddenly felt a strange weight in his right hand. He looked and noticed a strange, large sized key. The key is at least 3½ feet long and the blade and teeth are silver. If one were to take a close look at the teeth, the outline resembled a crown. The rain guard and hilt are black. At the end of the hilt, is a sliver chain with a black token that resembled a silhouette of a mouse._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Once he was done and took a moments rest, he looked at the king's sword, still on the ground and walked up to it. After a moment, he grabbed it and strapped it on his back. He gazed at the road ahead of him…_

_"Hang on. I'm coming…" He ran to the palace…_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_He ran up the hill that had the Sakura petals and immediately took notice of the figure…_

_"Amari!"_

_The girl slowly turned to face him and what he saw on her face shocked him; she looked gravely ill and pale (though naturally, she had fair/slightly pale skin, but she was, by no means unhealthy). Her eyes lost its brightness—as if she were in a trance…_

_"Bauer…" was all she could muster weakly._

_"What's wrong?" he slowly walked as he reached out to her._

_As if to answer his question, she fell forward, but he managed to catch her. He cradled her gently, slightly slapping her face to wake her up. "Amari, please tell me what's wrong? Say something!"_

_She slightly moaned and shuddered in anguish. "…Cold…it's so…cold…"_

_Not wanting to press on the subject, he gently carried her bridal style. "Don't worry, I'm getting you out of here…"_

_He ran down…but then all of a sudden, a blast of black wind erupted from the ground around the tree and blew off every petal off of it, leaving nothing more than lifeless, withered tree bark. The shockwave caused him to fly into the air, whilst inadvertently losing his grip on the girl and flew in the air. There was a short distance between them and he "swam" towards her. He barely managed to grab onto her wrist and pulled her body into a protective embrace. But when she fully made contact with him…she vanished…_

_"What?"_

_While he was distracted by the sudden action, he failed to realize that a piece of debris was headed right beside him. He looked in that direction and before he knew it…_

_***WHACK***_

_He was knocked out cold…_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"Eat this!" He jabbed the key-sword right in the eye. The giant grabbed the boy and began to squeeze him._

_He tried to fight off the grip, but it was crushing him. Just when he was done for, he noticed that his left arm was free and took the chance to grab the king's sword and jammed it though the wrist and out the other side._

_The giant's grip loosened, which gave him the chance to jump out of its fist and landed on his feet. He quickly dodged an incoming slam of its fist, creating another dark pool. Bauer ran up the giant's arm and used both weapons on the face. He then jabbed both swords right into the giant's eyes. After a moment, he pulled them away and landed on the ground._

_"It's over…"_

_Suddenly, the vacuum intensified and it the giant into the dark sphere. Bauer jammed both weapons into the ground as an anchor. The suction grew stronger, but he kept his grip. However, the weapons slid off and he too, got sucked into the darkness…_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

His eyes widened at the realization of the memories.

"Uh, you okay, kid?" Barrick interrupted him.

Once his mind cleared, he quickly brought up, "Hey, listen…is Amari here?"

Their faces quickly became somber.

"We…don't know…" was all she could say.

"We thought she might be with you…" he added.

"So she's not here either…" he muttered as he lowered his head.

"Bauer, what is going on? What happened to my daughter?" she pleaded desperately.

He breathed deeply and took a moment to think. "Alright. I think it would be better if we could talk about what's going on. Your Majesty, there're some things I want to ask you about about, if that's okay."

By now, she calmed down. "Of course."

"We know a place where we can talk," Barrick added.

They led him to the Accessory Shop. However, the shopkeeper was nowhere in sight…but there was a small sign on the counter.

"_Gone smokin'. Back whenever"_

The trio sat down, with Bauer sitting across from them. The queen then began. "Okay, Bauer, please tell us whatever it is that you remember."

"The smallest detail could important to us. Fire away," the prince threw in.

He gazed the two in earnest for a few moments. He took a deep breath and relaxed. "Alright. It's a long story—but I have to warn you though, it might be tough to hear. I've seen and know a lot of things while I was searching for anybody that might've survived the attack back home."

The two nodded, prepping themselves for what he is about to say.

"Okay, it's like this…"

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

…

…

…

"Come on, lazy bum, wake up."

Sora shook to clear his head and saw the figure right front of him. It was Kairi…

"You okay?"

"I guess…" he replied, still recovering.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade."

However, he completely ignored what she said and completely focused on her instead. "I'm so glad that you're okay, Kairi."

"Kairi? Who are you talking about?" Her voice then suddenly changed. "I'm the great ninja Yuffie."

"Huh?" When his vision cleared, he noticed a different girl in her place.

"I think you might've overdone it, Squall." She turned to her companion who was leaning against the door. He got off to face her.

"That's Leon," he corrected in a neutral tone.

Sora looked at the weapon that was by the door beside Leon. "The Keyblade…"

Yuffie walked to her comrade. "Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you."

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long," Leon added as he crossed his arms. "Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one."

He took the Keyblade and took a swing. It suddenly vanished, only for it to reappear in the boy's hand, startling him for a second.

He walked towards Sora. "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

"Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here?"

* * *

"Okay, you know there are many worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?" The woman (Aerith) reminded Donald and Goofy about the situation at hand.

"Yeah."

Goofy covered his mouth. "But they're supposed to be a secret."

"They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed."

* * *

"…Dear, God…" Claire covered her mouth in shock and horror after what Bauer had just explained.

Barrick had a similar, shocked reaction. "Please tell me you're joking…"

"I really wish I was…" he replied as he shook his head. "But trust me; the Heartless are more dangerous than you know. What I don't get, is why they came to Balsam Terrace in the first place. What do they want from us?"

"I'm just as lost as you are… They didn't come after the royal treasury. Nothing was taken—not that it matters anymore."

"And what of our home itself? What has become of it?" she asked Bauer.

He scratched his head as he looked in confusion. "Um, now that, I can't explain. They could've taken over the land…or it could be…destroyed…"

"Oh, no!"

"What are you saying?" Barrick asked.

"That, I'm not really sure either. Could be anything, which reminds me of something." He faced the queen. "Your Highness, there's one other thing that I want to ask you, which I hope you can answer."

"Of course. As ruler, it's my duty to know how and what my people are feeling. Please, ask away."

However, he seemed hesitant to ask. Nonetheless, he needed answers, even if he is to have repercussions as a result. "I…have to warn you though: what I'm about to ask…might be something that you don't want to hear."

"It's okay, you won't get in trouble," she reassured him.

He waited for a brief moment and began with seriousness in his eyes. "I was told…that there are other worlds out there, besides our home and this town…"

Her eyes slowly widened as he continued.

"…And that it's forbidden for anyone to know about it. Is it true?"

She remained silent and frozen… Until…

"…I was afraid of this…" she lowered her head.

"Wait, so you're saying that there really _are_ other worlds out there?" Barrick faced his mother. "And you knew about this all along, didn't you?"

She made no response. It was all he needed.

"Oh my God, you _did_ know and you didn't say anything to me or Amari? Why?" he demanded.

She faced him with remorseful eyes. "Son, you must understand; your father and I did have every intention of telling the both of you when you were older, but then he passed and…I didn't really know what to do. So I figured that it would be best to just let it stay a secret…"

"Dad knew about it too? Why?"

"Perhaps it is best that if I would explain." She took a moment to compose herself and she faced Bauer. "Well, as Bauer said, it is forbidden for anyone to know of the outside worlds. If they did, they would start to get too curious. Curiosity leads into obsession. The further they go, the greater the risk of confusion and chaos ensuing the land. The results would be disastrous. Not just our world, but for the others as well."

"Really?" Bauer asked, intriguingly.

She nodded. "Yes. In our case, our forefathers—including Noland's ancestors have actually discovered the fact by accident. So they formed a council that would safeguard the secret of the existence of other worlds, and to protect our people. The council today is under our jurisdiction. But the both of you know this already."

"Right. But even if the secret is blown, what keeps both sides from exiting and entering the world? Isn't there some kind of defense?" Barrick wondered.

"Indeed, there is. From what I've learned in our meetings, all of the worlds are protected by impassable barriers, preventing outside contact and also to keep them from meddling in the affairs of other worlds, as well as informing them of their existence, in order to maintain the balance of separation."

"But how come me or Amari were never told about this whenever we were in the meetings?"

"A short time after your sister was born, me and Noland talked about this and then we discussed it with the council. They vowed to never speak of this when either both of you were there, until the time was right," she explained.

"Okay, so the worlds are protected by barriers, preventing any contact. But if they're impassable, how come the Heartless were able slip through?" Bauer asked.

"That, I'm not sure. There's no doubt that those monsters somehow caused them to fall apart and thus, granting them access to our land. And we know the result…we've all been separated from our loved ones; those who were fortunate, may end up here and those who didn't…might've perished…"

"We did manage to find those who survived," the prince threw in.

"And my parents…?" Bauer asked in worry.

Claire shook her head. "I'm sorry… We couldn't find them…"

He gazed at her, eyes filled with distraught and buried his face in his hands with a yell of frustration. "That's just great! Our home is gone, my parents are probably dead, and my best friend's missing… This is all just…"

She quickly hugged him in comfort. "It's okay. We'll find them. And until we do, we would be more than happy to look after you." She released him.

"Look, I know it's a lot to take in, but you're not the only who's affected by this. There isn't much we can do about it; what happened, happened. I'm sorry," Barrick frankly stated.

Bauer calmed down. "You're right. Sorry." He then sighed. "Still…I feel bad for the poor sucker who has to hear this…"

* * *

"The Heartless?"

"The ones who attacked you, you remember?" she informed Sora.

"Those without hearts." Leon said

"The darkness in people's hearts—that's what attracts them."

"And there is darkness within every heart," he finished.

Yuffie faced Sora. "Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?"

* * *

"Ansem?" the captain asked Aerith.

"Hey was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report."

"Gawrsh, uh, can we see it?"

She shook her head. "Its pages are scattered everywhere."

"Scattered?" Donald repeated in disbelief.

"To many worlds."

Goofy brought up an intriguing theory, "Oh, then maybe the king went to find'em." His feathered companion nodded at the possible idea.

"Yes, those were my thoughts exactly."

"We've gotta find him quick!"

"Wait!" Donald interjected. He noticed that a line breaker was just about to appear, expecting a scene change (or that the camera wasn't focusing on him. Whatever works). So he pulled it down, just enough to quickly remind him. "First we need those 'keys'!"

"That's right. The Keyblade"

* * *

"So, how is it that you were capable of taking the Heartless down easier than we could?" Barrick inquired.

"Easy, because of this." He stretched out his hand, summoning the Keyblade, taking them by surprise.

"Whoa! What the heck is that thing?"

Just as Bauer was about to say it, Claire beat him to the punch. "The Keyblade…"

The two stared at gazed at her, surprised that she knows the weapon.

"How did you know what this is?" Bauer asked.

"Wait, don't tell me, you learned it from the council and didn't tell either of us, right?" asked the prince with restrained annoyance.

"Even the council never knew of this…" she insisted.

"Really?" he asked genuinely curious. "Then how…"

"Well, they didn't know it, per se. I mean, I have heard of the stories as a child. Some say that its wielder had saved many lives, while others say that it brought ruin to them. That's just one of the legends that I've heard. But it was all I thought they were…just stories…"

"Do you know anything else?" Bauer asked.

She took a moment to think. "Now that I think about it…there was an incident…"

"What incident?" both asked.

"That's the strangest thing; my memory's a bit fuzzy, like it just vanished for no reason." She rubbed her temples. "From what I can remember, is that a few witnesses claimed to have seen something like the Keyblade. What's even more strange, is that those who've come forward, have had their memories erased as well, but they somehow managed to hold a scrap of that memory…"

"When did this happen?" asked the prince.

"About 10 years ago."

"Wow. So this mystery wielder came to our world?" Bauer asked.

"That, I'm not entirely sure. We have no solid evidence of the this person. After the incident, it was then the council had to learn about the weapon, but they couldn't find much credible information aside from what very few people have heard about the myths. So they decided to put the case aside, never to hear of it again…"

"Until now…" he finished.

* * *

"So…this is the key?" he referred to his weapon.

"Exactly!" Yuffie nodded.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what." Leon said as he walked away.

"Well, I didn't ask for this."

"The Keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you," she informed as she looked at him.

"So tough luck." He leaned against the door.

"How did all this happen? I remember being in my room…" Sora immediately shot up as remembered the events back at the islands. "Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Kairi!"

"You know what? I really don't know."

* * *

"So, as long as you hold the Keyblade, you'll be under constant attack?" she asked Bauer in concern.

"Yeah." He nodded solemnly. "But what they really want is my heart. They know what this thing can do to them, and they won't stop until they get their hands on my heart."

"It's a magnet for trouble…" Barrick remarked.

The room fell silent.

He gazed at the prince. "That's putting it mildly."

* * *

Sora had a lot of information to take in. It was hard process it at first, but at least it started to add up. But there are some things that don't make sense. How come the Heartless were on the islands? What were they there for and why? And what of the islands and more importantly, his childhood friends?

Fortunately, he has the Keyblade; the most effective means of eliminating the Heartless. Why it appeared to him, is a mystery…but nevertheless, it chose him as its master. However, with that kind of power, comes with a price. The Heartless fear it's power and they'll obtain the master's heart, one way or another…

From the quick advice from Yuffie, he learned that the Keyblade works both like its namesake; a sword _and_ a key. So he decided to test out the key function. Then appeared before Leon.

"Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you. You'd best prepare yourself."

"Prepare myself?"

"To fight for your life. Are you ready?"

Sora took a moment to think. He knows that the road ahead is tough. He can't stay in this room forever. The Heartless will find him soon and he has to be ready. Of course, taking in consideration of the boy's upbeat and brave personality…

"I'm ready!"

Leon got off the door. "Yuffie, let's go join Aerith. She should be there by now with the other visitors."

But before they could meet up with the 'visitors'…

"Leon!" she shouted as a Heartless (a Soldier) suddenly popped up.

Leon quickly got close. "Yuffie, go!"

She ran to the closest door nearby which happens to lead to…

***SLAM***

Poor Donald's been slammed by the door he was about to approach.

"Yuffie?" Aerith ran to catch up with her friend.

Leon and Sora brought out their weapons as they prepare for the fight ahead.

"Sora, lets go!"

***CRASH*******

He managed to knock the Heartless out the window and jumped right after it with Sora following behind…

As for Donald…the door finally released him, revealing a comically flat duck, still fixed to the wall as Goofy just simply stood there…

* * *

The two warriors found themselves surrounded by Soldiers.

"Don't bother with the small fry. Find the leader! Let's go!" Leon ran right though and escaped. For Sora, it was easier said than done as they were closing in on him and had to fight back. After a while, he ran in the opposite direction…

* * *

"So Bauer, what will you do now?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "I honestly have no idea. I could start looking for Amari again, but I don't know where else to go. I've probably searched almost every inch of this town, and still couldn't find anything."

"Not a thing?" Barrick asked.

"Nothing." He sighed. "It's gonna be tough finding her. I just know she's out there somewhere, but where can I go?"

"I hope she's safe too. God knows where she might be." She clutched her chest in anxiety of her daughter's fate. "If anything were to befall upon her…"

"Mother, it's okay. I feel the same way, but we can't just sit here and do nothing about it." Barrick reassured, gripping her shoulder.

"He's right." Bauer got up. "Nothing starts if you don't take action. If we're going to find her, then hopefully by now, someone may have spotted her. All we have to do is ask someone who did."

"Of course. That's a good idea." She agreed as she got up.

"It's a long shot, but at least it's a step forward." Barrick added as he got up as well.

With that, the three left the shop together. As they exited the building, something caught Bauer's eye and immediately recognized a familiar figure.

"Aerith!"

The figure turned to him and recognized him instantly. "Oh, it's you! I see that you've made it here."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well—" however, she was suddenly cut off when Barrick appeared in front of her, turning on his 'charm'.

"Hey there, doll. What's an angel like you doing around in a place like this?"

She just stared at him oddly, completely speechless and unable to react to his 'charm'.

"Who's this?"

Bauer yanked the prince's shoulder, much to the latter's chagrin. Once he 'slightly' pushed him aside, he began clear the awkward moment. "You'll have to excuse him. He's usually like this when he meets a girl. Anyway…" He cleared his throat and gestured the queen. "Aerith, this is Claire, the ruler of our home of Balsam Terrace. And _that_…" He pointed at Barrick with slight disdain and embarrassment. "…is Barrick, her son and prince of our land." He then faced the royal duo. "Guys, this is Aerith—the one who told me of the things I just told you."

Aerith bowed politely. "It's honor to meet you, Your Highness."

She bowed in return. "A pleasure to meet you, as well."

Barrick immediately jumped in front of Aerith. "Oh, don't worry about the formalities, gorgeous; that's just for business." He lightly pecked her hand. "Only those close to me, call me Barrick."

Despite the moment, she couldn't help but laugh and feel a tad bit flattered by his apparent affections.

That certainly made him feel proud that he made the first move, he would've continued on with his 'charm'…but it was short-lived when Bauer grabbed him by the shoulder, again and dragged him a few feet away from her. Once they were at a reasonable distance, he began to rebuke.

"Dude, seriously, we're in the middle of a crisis here, and you have the nerve to hit on her? Geez, is there ever a time when you _don't _hit on women?"

"Quiet, you little weasel. I was on a roll here. How come you never told me about her or that she was gorgeous, huh?" he hissed.

"Because," he listed with his fingers, "One: that never crossed my mind. Two: we have enough problems already. And three: it was mostly to protect her from _you_, you jerk!"

"Why, you son of—"

"Ahem." Claire cleared her throat to clear off the tension. "Boys, that's enough bickering from the both of you."

"Yes, Ma'am/Mother." They both quickly bowed in apology.

Aerith couldn't help but laugh at how she was able take control of the quick squabble.

Bauer immediately went back on topic. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

She began to explain to situation…

"So, some people are looking for me?" Bauer pointed at himself.

"And that someone else has a Keyblade, besides Bauer?" Claire asked.

Barrick leaned against the wall, obviously eyeing on Aerith, but listened to the conversation intently.

"Yes, but something happened and me and my friends left the other visitors and Keyblade Master behind. If only the Heartless hadn't shown up…" She rubbed her arm in discomfort.

Barrick got off the wall and wrapped around her shoulder. "Don't, blame yourself, babe. You did what you had to do."

Bauer ignored the moment (yet couldn't help but roll his eyes). "Do you know where they could be?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. They could be anywhere."

"And what of your friends, dear?" Claire asked.

"They're fine and they should be around here. I'd be happy to take you to them."

The trio took up her offer and she led to two individuals who're in a conversation. One is an older male (at least a few years older than Barrick) in basically, black clothing with a white shirt underneath and numerous belts on his person. He had long, brown hair, blue eyes and a scar on the bridge of face. One could tell that he's a lone wolf…

Another individual is girl who is around Bauer's age and shorter than him. She has short, black hair and her outfit is…skimpy, to say the least, consisting of a green tube top, tan shorts, mesh covering much of her arms and leggings up to her thighs while still exposing some skin. Personality-wise, she's basically the exact opposite—cheerful and peppy.

"Leon, Yuffie." The two individuals turned to Aerith and almost immediately, the black haired one eyed him with interest.

"Guys, this is—" but Aerith got cut off when the black haired individual immediately jumped in front of Bauer, surprising him.

She greeted with a mix of flirtation and cheerfulness "Hi, there! What's a nice lookin' guy like you doing in parts like this?"

He stared at her oddly. "Uh…"

"Yuffie, enough," an emotionless voice spoke. They turned to the man, who walked up to him. The sound of his footsteps made Bauer a bit intimidated, but he remained calm. He briefly examined him until he finally began with Aerith. "Is this him?"

She nodded. "Yes. He's the other Master I told you about."

Bauer interjected, "Um, my name is Bauer McCloud." Yuffie immediately jumped back to him.

"Nice to meet you! I'm the great ninja Yuffie." She patted on her companion's shoulder. "And this, is Squall Leonheart."

"Just Leon," he corrected. He gazed at Bauer, which made the latter a bit uncomfortable by the simple, yet the intensity of his eyes. After a moment, he finally began to speak to him, "So, you have a Keyblade of your own?" He nodded and stretched out his arm, summoning the weapon. He then handed it to Leon to examine it.

"…Another chosen one." He took a brief swing and it disappeared, only to return to its master's hand.

"Still kinda coming to terms with the whole 'chosen' thing, but I guess it isn't so bad to me as much." Bauer briefly twirled it and slung the Keyblade behind his shoulder. "I guess I must pretty special with this thing, huh?"

Yuffie immediately clung on to his free arm. "You sure are!"

It seemed pretty obvious to him that Yuffie has quickly developed an attraction to him, much to his dismay (and to Barrick's amusement).

Luckily, Aerith came in and gently tugged her ear, which caused her to loosen her grip, much to her chagrin. "Hey…"

He rubbed the discomfort off and gestured to his fellow natives. "Guys, this is Claire. She's the queen of my land, Balsam Terrace and that's her son/prince, Barrick."

Leon walked up to the queen and bowed. "It's an honor." He then shook hands with the prince, which neither flinched from their firm grips.

She bowed in return. "The pleasure is ours, Leon."

It was then that both sides briefly explained the situation, while adding information about the other visitors who are looking for him and the other Master.

"…I see. So the Heartless took your world, as well?" Leon asked.

"From our assumptions, yes. We're trying to find any of the survivors from our world, but we've found some of them," Claire stated.

"We're also trying to find someone close to us," Barrick said, as he brought out a photograph. There's another girl in the photo who bears an almost uncanny appearance to Claire, minus the differences.

"We're looking for my daughter, Amari. Have any of you seen her?" she asked.

The trio studied the photo (though surprisingly, Yuffie doesn't show even the slightest amount of animosity towards her), but they shook their heads.

She sighed in disappointment. "Well, thank you for telling us."

Bauer began, "So, Leon, after you and this other wielder fought the Heartless, what happened?"

He crossed his arms. "I told him that he should find the leader, but after that, we separated."

"Do you know where he could be?"

Leon's head turned to the door that leads to the 3rd District. "It's possible that he went to the 3rd District, but the problem is that the door is locked from the other side."

"Really? I was just there a while ago. Unlocked it myself, too."

He faced back to him. "There might be some strong Heartless if you go in there."

"So, what? I could take'em, no problem," he replied with self-assurance.

Leon gazed at him for a moment until he began to walk away.

"Hey, where're you going?"

Leon summoned a weapon that looked like a cross between a revolver pistol and a sword.

Barrick took notice. "Hey, what is that?"

"It's the Gunblade—Leon's weapon," Aerith answered.

He took his stance. "I want to see your strength myself. Think you're up for it?"

Bauer simply stared at Leon, surprised by his challenge. But it soon replaced with an undaunted smirk. He walked to the adjacent lamppost, cracking his knuckles. "Ha! I'm up for anything you can throw at me." He stretched out his arm, summoning the Keyblade with a flick of the wrist and swung beside him. "Bring it!"

Leon, in a way…_smiled_; something he rarely ever does, though it was too small for anyone to notice.

Yuffie cupped around her mouth. "If you lose, you have to take me out on a date~!"

Bauer subtly shuddered at the prospect. _I know Amari isn't the type to hold a grudge, but she'd probably kill me if that happened…_ He shook off the thought and concentrated back on Leon.

Silence fell around the area…and then…

***CLANG*******

Both of them had charged right at each other and their blades clashed. At first it seemed like a power struggle, with Leon having more strength as his blade pushed Bauer back.

But he slightly jumped back, only to dodge incoming swipes. He managed to parry those strikes. He ducked under, giving him the opportunity to jump at Leon's side and swiftly attacked back, sending the latter back.

Just as he was about to hit the ground, he nimbly somersaulted back and retained his poise.

Bauer ran straight at him, but in a strange occurrence, wisps of fire formed in Leon's hand and shot a fireball at him square in the chest, sending him back and rolling on the ground (with the Keyblade falling beside him).

"Hey, you need a break?" Leon taunted.

Bauer slowly reached the Keyblade and gradually got back up. "No way!" He got back into his stance. "I'm just getting warmed up." He charged at him and their blades clashed again. They continue either dodging or parrying attacks…

The others watched the fight intently, except for Aerith who stared at Barrick in curiosity.

He took noticed and smiled. "Finally coming around to me, huh?"

She shook her head. "No." She pointed at his sword (which had been strapped on him the whole time). "Your sword. Bauer told me that it belonged to the king."

It was then his face visibly changed a mix of solemn and hurt. "…It belonged to my father…"

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

He shook his head. "Nah. It kind of makes me feel better if I talked about it. You see, my father always told me that when I got older, he'd pass it down to me. When I did, I just couldn't take it with him gone…"

"You must be very close to him."

"Yep. My sister was even closer. When she was little, he'd always carried her on his shoulder. She was always happy with him around. But when he died…it changed us, a lot. After that, she became even more shy to talk to anyone, besides me or my mother."

"So how was she able to recover?"

It was then he looked Bauer who continued to fight Leon. "He came along."

She looked at his direction. "Bauer?"

He nodded, ever so slightly "…Yeah. She met him some time later and after that, she became her old self again. I don't know what he did, but he helped her come out of her shell. He's the only person I trust with her and who knows how to make her happy."

"It sounds like you really respect him."

He blushed slightly. "Um, listen…don't say a word about any of that to him. If he'd heard what I said, he'd never let me live it down…"

She giggled. "Don't worry, I won't."

"What're you guys talking about?" Yuffie asked Aerith.

"Bauer."

"I know! Isn't he something?" her eyes gleamed in admiration.

"Yuffie, he has feelings for the princess," she reasoned.

She simply grinned at her. "What she doesn't know can't hurt him!"

"Save your breath, kid. My sister has feelings for him and that's that."

"Kid?" Yuffie whined. "I'm a teenager!"

"Tsk, for someone who isn't developed, you sure act like one," Barrick mocked.

Yuffie got riled up. "Why you shallow, sexist, egotistical pig!" She's about to pull out her kunai, when Aerith stopped her.

"Yuffie, please behave. We're with the prince, after all."

"Please, there's no need for formalities," he chuckled, completely ignoring Yuffie's irritation.

"I'll show _you_ formalities!" Yuffie's just about to attack him, when Aerith thought of an idea.

"You know, Bauer won't even like you if you attack his friend."

Her expression quickly changed. "Oh, you're right! Gotta make myself look good." She then watched Bauer continue the fight.

"Thanks for the save, Aerith," Barrick thanked her.

She smiled. "No problem." They both watched the fight and noticed Bauer had numerous burns and cuts. "He's still going at it?"

He nodded. "Yeah. That's the thing about him; he never gives up until he can't go on anymore. He wants to see through the end…"

"He's very persistent."

Both warriors had sustained damage (though Leon had less damage due to experience), and both are now far apart from each other, with Bauer breathing heavily.

"What…do you say…we finish this?"

Leon gripped his Gunblade firmly. "Gladly."

After a brief pause, they both ran towards each with their weapons aside from their bodies (with Bauer holding his Keyblade in a similar way to how a samurai would hold their katana).

They came closer and closer…

"It's over!"

"You're finished!"

***SLASH*******

Both of them are now on the opposite sides, several feet away with their blades aside…

…

…

They stood still, completely motionless…

…

…

…Until Bauer's knees buckled slightly, with a grunt of pain…

The spectators looked in shock…

But…

"No way…I can't lose…" Leon fell to his knee.

"…Gotcha." Bauer smirked.

The others ran to them, but Bauer gestured them to halt. With what little energy he had left, he slowly walked towards Leon, but just as he's about to make it, the fatigue sunk in and fell forward, landing on his back and looking up at the sky…

A smile slowly crept up and started to laugh, good-naturedly. "Man, that was awesome!"

Leon simply looked at him like he lost his mind. He then lay down beside him, looking at the sky…

Bauer raised an arm up in a manner like he wanted to shake Leon's hand. The latter grasped and began, "You're pretty good…"

"Well, I never actually fought a real warrior like you. It was always just sparring with the guys back home. Never really had any serious risk aside from bruises and cuts…"

"…Had this been for real, you would've been dead…" Leon admitted.

Bauer quickly got up. "What? You mean you've been holding back?" he griped in disbelief. "I was practically giving it my all!"

"I told you, I wanted to see your strength," he said as he got up. He reached a hand to him. "I'll admit, you are fairly skilled and persistent, but you still have ways to go before you catch up with me."

Bauer grabbed it and Leon helped him up. He then shook it. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. Still, I don't have those moves like those fireballs you used. Compared to you, I'm practically still a beginner…"

"You did great!" Yuffie chirped enthusiastically.

"That was amazing, Bauer!" Claire added in.

"Didn't know you had it in you." Barrick threw in.

He smiled from the praise.

After a brief rest and healing (courtesy of Aerith's abilities in magic), Bauer felt reenergized again. "Alright, I'm back at full strength and rarin' to go."

"You better hurry and catch up with the others. It's only a matter of time when all of you will have to come together, eventually." Leon stated.

"Well then…" Bauer cracked his knuckles. "I better get going!" He ran towards the door to the 3rd District.

"Be careful, Bauer!" Claire urged.

"Don't go dying on me, kid!" the prince added.

Little did our hero know, that all the pieces are already falling into place…

* * *

_About a few seconds earlier…_

Sora has just entered the 3rd District, while at the same time, Donald and Goofy also entered the area, but with a different entrance through the balcony up above. The latter briefly looked down at the area and turned around to see two Soldiers, blocking the exit.

"Gawrsh, are these the Heartless guys?" said Goofy while hiding behind his shield.

Donald brought out his staff, ready for battle. "Let's go get'em, Goofy!"

Next thing they knew…

***BAM***

The Heartless sent them right out of the balcony!

Before both the Keyblade wielders could even communicate, they both noticed Donald and Goofy falling right above them. They attempted to run away…

***THUD*******

But reacted too late as the two crashed landed right on top of the boys into a pile…

Stars comically swirled around the royal duo's heads and when their visions are finally cleared, they immediately took notice of the objects they had been searching for…

"The keys!"

It's short-lived as the area began to tremor, then concrete pillars erupted high, blocking all the exits and trapping our heroes. To make matters worse, more of the Solder Heartless appeared, surrounding the gang. They all got into battle positions and readied for the battle awaiting them…

…

…

They all scattered in different directions, taking them on with their own abilities.

Donald shot out multiple bouts of Fire magic and whacked away with his staff at any who came too close.

Goofy is a more of a physical fighter, using his shield for defensive and offensive purposes (it could be contributed to the fact that he may have a pacifist-like nature or is just simply reluctant to fight through force). While incapable of magic, he's developed certain techniques involving his shield to his advantage. He made a basic charging attack, smacking any (inadvertently). However, it left him a brief opening and one Soldier made spinning kick right in his face, spinning him in place and wobbled around, seeing stars.

"Ah-Hyuck, pretty stars…"

He kept wobbling around, leaving him unable to defend. They made several swipes, which he comically dodged in a way that a drunken person would move with no sense of coordination or how a ballerina would move. One tried to attack in a flurry of kicks, which he 'dodged' as well. One tried to swipe him in the face, but amazingly, Goofy dipped backward with the claw just barely missing the tip of the nose. He shot back up, spun on his heel and smacked that Soldier right in the back of the head.

Once he came to his senses, he stood there, completely befuddled. He scratched his head. "Hmm, wonder what I did…"

Meanwhile, both key bearers stood, back-to-back while surrounded by three Soldiers, waiting for either one to strike. Both boys took a quick glance at each other. Though not having an opportunity to talk, the way their eyes looked at each other…it was like they have developed a sense of trust, despite having only briefly met.

Bauer gave the slightest of nods that Sora picked up and then followed with his own…

Then, without any warning, Bauer quickly dispersed his Keyblade, grabbed Sora by his free hand and spun him around in midair while spinning in place as the Heartless ganged up on them. Sora with the Keyblade in the other hand, bashed any that got close. Keeping the momentum, he tossed Sora to the closest Heartless, slashed right through it and landed nimbly on his feet.

Both boys individually fought the Heartless with their differing battle styles. Bauer's style involved swift, multiple (frequently one-handed) strikes, leaving the enemy little time to retaliate. Sora's style is more of a "heavy hitter" and mostly uses both hands when handling the Keyblade. He's fast, but not as much as Bauer.

Sora destroyed one, but didn't have time to react as another one tried to attack from behind. But at the last second, the tip of Bauer's Keyblade protruded from its chest, stopping it in its tracks. He slashed upwards, sending it to oblivion.

After a moment, all was quiet and the four were about to regroup…

When giant pieces of armor suddenly fell from out of nowhere and assembled together. The armor had a strange color scheme of silver, red, yellow and blue, with the Heartless insignia on the center of the armor. The whole armor itself is divided into parts: an hourglass-like body, and a pair of arms and legs—though none of the pieces are directly connected. It remained still for a moment until a red helmet slammed right on the collar, putting the final touch of its assembly.

It began to move in an unusual way, frequently twirling its arms. It marched right at our heroes as they began to fight the pieces of the armor, but it spun its massive gauntlets around sending Donald and Bauer back.

"Come on!" He quickly pulled Donald back up (by grabbing the back of his jacket) before charging back into the fray with the latter following behind.

The legs 'separated' and attacked individually. One leg went high and tried to slam on top of the duck, but was intercepted and clashed by Bauer's Keyblade. However, he couldn't keep it at bay for much longer and struggled to push it back…

_Darn! I'll be squished like a bug…_

He saw a fireball hitting the leg, which caused it back away. And the both of them attacked the legs.

Goofy handled the arms and couldn't really get a hit on them, due to blocking their punches. So with his skills in his shield, he jumped high in the air (an attack called Rocket), finally landing a hit. However one of the gauntlets socked him in the face, sending him up in the air (whilst screaming the 'holler that bears his name') and headed straight towards the—

***SMACK***

'Screen' of the 'computer'. The poor, dazed captain slowly slid down…

The pieces assembled back together as Sora continued to attack the torso. It jumped in the air and slammed its whole body near Sora's position.

The other three charged back in to aid him and all attacked together. Donald jumped in the air and fired a fireball in the face, but that left an opening and one of the arms slammed him down. He tried to get back up, but had trouble due to the damage he took.

Bauer took notice. That's when he remembered the potion Aerith gave him and remembered what she told him. After a brief pause, he squeezed it.

"Here!" He threw it towards him. The bottle broke and a green mist covered the duck, while healing any and all injuries. The duck charged back in as Bauer smiled in satisfaction…

But then, one of the gauntlets socked him, sending him back and rolling on the ground. He weakly tried to get up. "I…have to keep going…"

"Don't give up!" Goofy urged as he threw his own potion at Bauer. With renewed strength, he ran back in.

One by one, they destroyed the arms and legs, leaving only the head and torso. But just because it lost the limbs, doesn't mean it can't strike back.

Instead, it spun its whole body at high speed and charged at anybody it came across. Once it stopped, they all attacked. Sustaining too much damage, it staggered back towards the fountain.

Both key bearers took notice and took a glance at each other. Again, the way their eyes looked at one another… It was like a telepathic connection. Then without any indication, they both ran and jumped into the air, both readied their Keyblades as they're about to intersect, and…

***SLASH*******

They landed on adjacent sides of the armor and quickly ran away.

The armor trembled violently, until the helmet slid off and landed with a hard thud. A bright light emitted from the collar and then came out a blue, glowing heart, which vanished as it left. A small tornado surrounded the remaining parts and then vanished into the winds…

* * *

"So, you were looking for me?" both boys asked as they pointed at themselves. Donald and Goofy nodded.

"They, too, have been seeking the wielders of the Keyblade." Leon stated, while Yuffie by his side, nodded.

"Hey, why don't you two come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy suggested as Donald looked on.

"I wonder if I can find Riku and Kairi…" Sora lowered his head in uncertainty.

"I hope I can find Amari somewhere out there too…" Bauer mused.

"Of course." Donald finally spoke. Both boys immediately gazed at him. Goofy seemed a bit skeptical at the possibility.

"Are you sure?"

"Who knows?" he admitted to him. He subtly pointed at the boys. "But we need them to come with us to help us find the king."

"Sora, Bauer, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Leon stated. Both boys, respectively, still seemed a bit unsure.

"Yeah, I guess."

"I guess it's a start…"

"But you two can't come along looking like that. Understand?" Donald ordered. "No frowning. No sad face, okay?" Goofy leaned in close to him, much to his annoyance.

"Yeah, you gotta look funny, like us!" He laughed as Donald 'subtly' shoved him aside.

"This boat rides on happy faces."

"Happy?" Sora flatly replied.

Silence filled the air as Donald and Goofy eagerly waited for the boys' reactions.

They gave them the cheesiest of smiles, if humanly possible. The latter simply looked on as their faces faltered and looks of utter confusion (and possibly stupidity) arose in place…

The two burst into laughter, clearly finding their faces hilarious until Goofy finally began. "Those are some funny faces!"

Sora quickly recomposed. "Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys."

Bauer did the same. "Yeah, I'm game."

Then one by one, they reached their hands and formally introduce themselves.

"Donald Duck."

"Name's Goofy."

"Bauer McCloud. Good to meet you."

"I'm Sora."

They piled their hands together, leaving Sora yet to do so.

"All for one, one for all." Goofy proclaimed as Sora finally laid his hand on the others, forming a new bond they would soon forge…

But little did they know, that they're being watched…

* * *

_Somewhere far away…_

A holographic image of our heroes projected at the center, with several individuals around it had been observing the battle.

"The punk and that little squirt took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?" said one voice with amazement.

"Such is the power of the Keyblade. But each of the child's strength is not his own." Another male voice commented. This individual is perhaps eloquent and sophisticated sounding, so to speak.

"Why don't we turn those two into a Heartless?" a female voice suggested and then laughed. "That'll settle things quick enough."

"And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys." another, different male pointed out. This one has a distinctive, pirate-like accent. "Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them."

"You're no prize yourself." Another male joked and laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Enough." A different female voice boomed, stopping a possible scuffle.

They all shifted their attention to a woman with green skin, a black and purple tattered robe with horns on her head, holding a long scepter.

"The Keyblade has chosen them. Will they be able to conquer the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow them?"

A devious smile crept on her face.

"Either way, they could be quite useful…"

* * *

Again... SO much trouble...

I've been working on this little by little for months...

You know what: do whatever. Read, review, whatever you want; just no harsh stuff, ok?


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own Kingdom Hearts and never will. They belong to their respective owners at Disney, Square Enix, etc. I just own my OC's._

* * *

**Right to a Fair Trail! Ensuing Insanity!**

Everyone had gathered around and Yuffie, Leon, and Aerith stood in front of our heroes (specifically Sora And Bauer) as the middle of the trio began to give them advice for the journey ahead.

"Make sure you've prepared for the journey ahead of you. We don't know how far the Heartless have spread."

"Check out the shops here. They've got some pretty neat stuff!" Yuffie added.

It was Aerith's turn to speak. "This is from all of us." She gave Bauer a small pouch; who then took a look at the contents inside. He pulled out several gold and blue orbs that glistened and sparkled.

"What are these things?"

"Munny; it's a form of currency. Spend it as you see fit. And this is from Leon." She gave him a small yellow, teardrop-like orb. As she did that, Leon quickly turn his head away, as a way of saving his pride. "It's an elixir. It fully restores your powers."

"Good luck!" Yuffie added.

"I hope you find your friends." Aerith added.

"Look out for each other. Keep your spirits up." Leon added as well. With that, he and Aerith left, but Yuffie hopped in front of Bauer and poked him in the chest.

"And _you_ better call me, okay, tiger?" She gave him a quick wink and skipped off. Bauer stood there dumbfounded, until he laughed awkwardly as the other members sniggered.

_Man, this is ridiculous…_ he thought.

It was then that Claire and Barrick stood in front them and everyone became silent. The queen slowly embraced Bauer. "Please be safe, Bauer. Please find my daughter and bring her back, safely." She let him go.

He knelt down, bowing his head lowly. "I wont let you down, Your Majesty. I promise; I'll find her and bring her back." He stood back up, gazing firmly. "Count on it." She smiled and left. Barrick continued gazing at him, while he did the same. Neither moved, until the prince held out his hand. Bauer smiled and clasped it.

"You be careful out there, kiddo."

"Aren't I always?" he joked. With that, he let him go. "So, what will you do now?"

"I figured that I'd join Leon and the others. You know, look after the townspeople who're in trouble and are in need of a place to live, should anyone come here."

He glared at him, deadpanned. "You just want to get close to Aerith, don't you?"

He patted him on the back, shrugging the matter off. "Ah, you know me too well. Well…" He gave him a soft punch. "I'd better get going." He turned and walked away, but stopped at a fair distance. "Oh, and one more thing…"

"Yeah?"

He then threw a small, brown object; which Bauer promptly caught it. He unwrapped the string wrapping around the brown paper and it revealed to be a pair of black, fingerless gloves. "I don't want to be rude, but what's with the gloves?"

"I figured you might want a better grip for your Keyblade. Least I could do for you," he replied as he walked away. _Something tells me you'll need all the help you can get…_ he thought. He smiled to himself. _But I think you can handle it._

He gazed at the gloves thoughtfully for a bit. He smiled a bit and took off the wristband on his wrist and donned on the gloves. A perfect fit (by comparison, Sora's gloves made his hands look _huge_, while Bauer's were pretty much normal sized and skintight. Had it not been for the contribution, he would be the only one of the gang without gloves).

In moments, the boys gave Donald and Goofy their full attention.

"The gummi ship is outside that gate." Donald's head gestured the gate ahead of them. Sora seemed a bit confused.

"The what?"

"That's our ship."

"Wait 'til you see it!" Goofy eagerly added.

"Hold on. Sora, Bauer, this is for you." Donald handed out two small, red orbs. Both of them reached for one, but before they made contact, it went into their hands, then their bodies faintly glowed red and felt a burning, hot sensation.

***OBTAINED* **

**Fire Element**

"Now you both can use magic, too." He turned to the captain. "Goofy, them that other thing."

"What?"

"You know!"

"Oh, yeah." He handed both of them a scroll. They both unrolled and observed the illustrations. Sora's scroll depicted a series of steps involving rolling movements.

**~Sora~**

***LEARNED***

**Dodge Roll**

Bauer's scroll depicted a series of steps involving sliding movements.

**~Bauer~**

***LEARNED***

**Slide**

"Abilities allow you to do all sorts of things. Guess we should look for'em along the way, huh?"

"Alright. Is that it?" Bauer asked.

"Let's get going!" Sora urged in excitement.

"Not 'til we're ready!" Donald reasoned.

As the gang discussed, Jiminy observed them from afar. "Well, I see big adventures coming their way! Looks like it's up to me to keep track of it all in my journal!"

* * *

After restocking on supplies from Huey, Dewy, and Louie's place (much to the surprise of the key bearers when they learned that the trio are Donald's nephews), they left the gate and went down the alley.

"Whoa…" both boys looked in awe at the sight of the ship.

"Ah-Hyuck. Told ya so."

They entered the ship and are given a brief tour (with a little help from Chip and Dale via monitor). After that, our heroes strapped in, with Donald piloting the ship and prepared for the journey ahead. Both boys are feeling a bit anxious about seeing outer space for the first time, yet at the same time, they felt very excited to see what's out there.

"Okay, fellas, take one last look at this place, because here we go!"

"Ah-Hyuck, here comes the best part." Goofy told.

Donald pulled the lever…

***CRASH***

But it reversed into the building behind it.

"Whoops. Hehe, had the silly thing in reverse."(1) He set the controls to the correct setting and the ship slowly floated up in the air.

As for the building…

Inside is a dark-skinned man with a moustache and short, black hair, who is apparently taking a bath… (2)

"What the hell!" The floorboard slowly tipped downward as the bathtub started sliding off. "No, no, no, no, no, _no…!_"

***CRASH***

"I gotta stop takin' my baths during my short cameo appearances."

* * *

_Back to our heroes…_

The ship hovered above the buildings and Donald pushed the accelerator, thus the ship finally beginning to fly and picking up speed. Just seeing the sight of the town from the height only fueled their excitement. Soon, they reached outer space and they could only watch as the world of Traverse Town began to shrink further and further away.

The eyes from both boys gleamed in awe at the sight of the stars and cosmos (though Sora's a bit more excited).

"Wow…" Sora looked in awe.

"So this is what it looks like_…_ Bauer muttered.

After a few minutes in space, Sora got up and went close the window, gazing at the stars. His fingers softly grazed the window.

"I wish Riku and Kairi could see this…"

"I know how you feel."

He turned his head to see Bauer beside him, who had his arms crossed.

"Hard to believe this is all real, huh?"

Sora rested his hands behind his head, laughing. "I guess we have a lot of things in common, don't we?"

He nodded, not breaking his gaze. "Yep. Who would've thought that all those stories about other worlds, turned out to be true?" He smiled a bit. "It all just seems so exciting, you know? Seeing new places, new people, and that's just only half of the adventure. It's something I've always dreamed of…" His face slowly faltered to a look of guilt and remorse. He looked down at his feet. "But…this isn't how I wanted to turn out. If I had known this would happen, all because of my ambitions, I never would've let this happen in the first place." He suddenly slammed his fist on the window, startling Sora. "…And now, Amari's missing because of me."

Sora felt the same emotions of guilt and remorse. "Yeah… If we weren't so stupid following our dreams, then we—"

"Now, now, hold on, you two." Jiminy cut in as he hopped onto Sora's shoulder. "The both of you shouldn't be blaming yourselves for having aspiring dreams. It's good for you both to have something to strive for, whether it's something big or small. As long as you work hard, and care for the people in your life, you're not to blame for anything."

"I guess when you put it that way…" Bauer mused. "Still, if it weren't for the Heartless…"

"The Heartless just don't plain care," he cut in. "The only thing they strive for is getting their hands on other people's hearts and even when they finally get their hands on it, their first instinct is going after another one." He sighed. "And when one loses their heart to those fiends, they lose all their dreams before they could even begin…"

"Well we're not gonna let that happen while we're around!" Sora perked up with confidence.

Jiminy laughed. "That's the spirit!"

"You're one strange kid, you know that?" Bauer quipped, amusedly.

Sora grinned.

"Okay, everyone, were here!" Donald announced.

"We can talk more later." With that, Jiminy hopped inside Sora's jacket.

The two walked near the cockpit and took notice of the new world ahead of them. It is known as Wonderland. On top looked like hedge maze with a castle beside it, while on the bottom looked like a small cottage. It's rather bizarre looking, to say the least.

"Gawrsh, what kind of world is that?" Goofy began.

"Looks kind of…weird." Bauer remarked. "At least it's a start."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sora dashed ahead in excitement, with Bauer following behind.

"Hey, wait up!"

"Boys, hang on!" Donald quacked, with Goofy catching up.

Sora's just about to make the exit, when Donald (who had caught up first) stopped him.

"Wait, we need to talk about the rules first!" he stated as Bauer caught up.

"What rules?"

Donald turned towards Bauer. "The world order; no one must ever know about the others worlds, and we can't interfere with their affairs. We're only here to find our friends. Got that?"

Both boys nodded.

"Good! Now we just need to enter the world without catching attention."

"Hey, fellas, wait for me!" The three turned to Goofy who's just about to catch up when his clumsiness takes over and trips. He had no control on stopping himself and before they knew it…

***WHAM***

He plowed onto our heroes with so much force, the door behind them gave way and all plummeted through a seemingly endless abyss…

"AAAAAHHH-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!"

* * *

At first, they were falling to their impending doom, but after about a while of falling, the rate of their descent decreased to gently floating down and in a rabbit hole; with unusual spatial distortions of the tunnel around them. It was going to be forever, until they finally saw the ground below them (minus Goofy) and with their speed of descent, Sora, Bauer and Donald all turned themselves upright, preparing to land on the ground while Goofy simply lounged about (who doesn't seem to be aware that they're close to the ground). One by one, they all perfectly landed on their feet, while Goofy at the last moment rolled around and landed on his stomach with a loud—

***THUD***

The boys looked a bit worried, while Donald shook his head in embarrassment.

Just as Goofy regained his senses…

"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" A white rabbit in a formal suit, holding a large pocket watch, ran in front of Goofy in an obvious hurry.

Everyone stared at the rabbit as he ran erratically, desperately trying to reach his destination.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. I'm here, I should be there. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!"

…

…

Bauer scratched his head, trying to make sense of the situation. "Um…okay… Either I've already lost it, or was that a talking rabbit just now?"

"Nope." replied Goofy as he got up. "He's talkin' alright, ah-hyuck."

"Something's really screwy here," muttered Donald. "Just what kind of place is this?"

"Only one way to find to out…" Sora ran ahead as the others followed.

Their trail ended when they stopped at a door, which reveal several smaller doors behind it. The gang entered a rather bizarre looking room and caught a glimpse of the rabbit, although who strangely looked smaller than when they first saw him and entered a door ahead of him. Sora walked up to the door and crouched to inspect the strange phenomenon.

"How did he get so small?"

"No, you're simply too big," the doorknob suddenly spoke, surprising everyone.

"It talks!" Donald exclaimed.

"Freaky!" Bauer added.

The doorknob yawned, clearly not liking the loud, wake-up calls. "Must you be so loud? You woke me up."

"Good morning," Goofy greeted with a wave.

"Good night!" he bluntly replied. "I need a bit more sleep."

"Wait, what do we have to do to grow small?" Sora quickly asked.

"Why don't you try the bottle…over there?" As he said so, Sora turn his head behind him, just in time to see a chair and table popping out with two small bottles near the edge.

Bauer grabbed the bottle and inspected the tag. "It says 'Drink Me'. Well, that sounds easy."

After a brief silence, Sora, Bauer and Goofy focused their attention on Donald, who seemed confused.

"Um, what are you—oh no! No way! There's no way I'm gonna—"

"Hold him down!" Bauer ordered. Sora and Goofy quickly held onto the duck's arms, preventing escape.

"Put me down! Put me down!" He struggled, to no avail.

"Relax, Donald. It'll only take a sec," Bauer nonchalantly reassured. Donald shut his beak tight. "Oh, so that's how you want to play?" Bauer thought for a moment, and then stomped on his webbed foot so hard, the duck had no choice but to open his beak; but before any sound could escape, he shoved the bottle in his throat, forcing to drink the contents. Everyone quickly backed away, but he glared at Bauer with blazing fury.

He brought out his staff. "Why you little—"

But then, he suddenly shrunk in size and landed on the table. He examined himself and then threw one of his 'infamous' temper tantrums (though he sounded a bit high-pitched).

"Gawrsh, he shrunk," Goofy said

"So that's what it does," Sora mused.

"Well, bottoms up." With that, Bauer drank next and felt the same effects. Once he landed on the table, he immediately ran to get away from Donald's fury.

He shot a few fireballs. "Oh, when I get my hands on you…!"

"I'm sorry!" he apologized as he evaded the Fire magic. "We needed someone to take it. It could've been poisoned, for all we know."

He stopped. "But why me?"

He laughed. "You look like you could be the scapegoat."

The comment infuriated Donald and charged at Bauer, but he slid out of the way, which made Donald run off the table. He comically flapped his arms like the bird he is, to no avail and fell to the ground (while strangely yelling out the 'holler that bears the name of a certain captain').

***THUD***

Stars swirled around his head.

Bauer laughed sheepishly (where by now, Sora and Goofy shrunk in size). "Oops, sorry."

After much apologizing, Donald did forgive him (though he secretly planned for revenge, but for a later time) and the gang decided to explore the area (while encountering Shadows, Soldiers and a new type called Red Nocturnes who can absorb and expel fire). After that, Goofy discovered something.

"Hey, fellas!"

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Hmm, looks like somethin's behind that bed."

"But what is it?" asked Donald.

"Looks like an entrance, but where does it go?" Bauer wondered.

"Well let's push it!" Sora urged, but Donald stopped him.

"It's too big, Sora."

"And even with all of us together at this height, it wont even budge," Bauer remarked.

"Now what do we do?" Donald muttered as he tapped his foot.

Bauer thought of something, "Hold on, did any of you notice another bottle?" They nodded. "Well, what if it worked the opposite way; one bottle makes us shrink, while the other—"

"Makes us big!" Goofy finished.

"Now we just need someone to get big again, and push the bed aside." Donald threw in.

"Oh, I'll do it!" Sora volunteered.

He ran back up to the table and drank the growth bottle (though he had a bit difficulty as the bottle itself is bigger than Sora). Once he returned back to his height, he pushed the bed, which just disappeared into the wall, fully revealing the secret entrance. He drank the shrink bottle and returned to his friends with him naturally leading the way.

* * *

Our heroes have arrived just in time to witness of what looked like a trial taking place. Many numerous card soldiers (who resemble like playing cards; red hearts and black spades who carry spears and axes, respectively) presented a young, blue-eyed girl with long, thick, blond hair, which is tied in a black bow. She wears a blue dress with a pinafore, white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes.

On the judges table is a rather large woman in regal attire, with a small wand with a red heart at the tip.

The white rabbit ran up the steps, horn in hand as our heroes walked in closer for a better look. After catching his breath, the rabbit blew the horn.

"Court is now in session!"

"I'm on trial? But why?" the girl wondered.

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!" He bowed and cued the woman who looked liked she was deep in thought. She finally opened her eyes.

"This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is…because I say so, that's why!"

"That is so unfair!" she protested.

"Well, have you anything to say in your defense?" the queen queried

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong!" she insisted, defiantly. The rabbit looked on in shock at her defiance as the queen scowled. "You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so…so mean!"

"Silence!" she yelled, frightening the girl. She continued on as she slammed her fists, almost on the verge of losing her temper. "You dare defy me?"

Our heroes had observed the situation with Sora the first to open up. "Hey, guys, we should help her out."

Donald glanced at him. "Yeah, but the—"

Goofy interjected. "We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?"

"_Meddling!"_ Donald chided.

"Oh, yeah. And that's against the rules."

"Like that even matters…" Bauer muttered.

"The court finds the defendant…guilty as charged!" the queen declared. The young girl looked in shock and horror. "For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart…"

Sora tensed.

"Off with her head!" At that, her guards readied for the execution, while the girl desperately pleaded to reconsider.

"No! No! Oh, please!"

"Hold it right there!" Sora boldly cried as he and the others charged in.

The queen glared at the group, suspiciously. "Who are you? How dare you interfere with my court?"

"Excuse me. But we know who the real culprit is!"

Goofy nodded. "Uh-huh. It's the Heartle—" but he quickly covered his mouth as Bauer subtly elbowed him, preventing him from breaking the world order.

"Ix-nay on the Eartless-hay…" he muttered.

Sora continued. "Anyway, she's not the one you're looking for."

"That's nonsense," she scoffed, tapping her finger. "Have you any proof?"

"Um, yeah, about that…" Bauer hesitantly replied…

***SLAM***

One of the guards slammed the cage door, thus in some way, saving the girl's life for the time being.

"Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail, and it's off with all your heads! Gather as much or little evidence as you please. Report back here once you're ready."

The gang rushed towards the girl (now named Alice) and hopefully tried to get some information, without breaking the rules.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sora."

"Bauer."

"I'm Goofy, and that there's Donald."

"Pleased to meet you, though I do wish it were under better circumstances. I'm sorry you got mixed up in this nonsense."

Bauer shrugged. "That's alright. It would've come down to this anyway."

"Why are you on trial in the first place?" Sora asked.

"I should like to know the very same thing!" Alice huffed. "Apparently I was guilty from the moment I took the stand!"

"That's crazy!"

"That would be an understatement, considering that whack-job of a queen," Bauer quipped disdainfully. He knew that his own queen was _way,_ far more competent than her. "So, where you from before?"

She tapped her chin in thought. "Hmm, curious. I can't quite remember. You see, I found this mysterious rabbit hole. When I tried to peak inside, I tumbled in head over heels… And found myself here."

"So you're from another world!" Sora guessed in surprise.

"That's funny. Maybe you don't need a ship, then," Goofy remarked.

"I don't get." Donald muttered.

"What do you mean 'another world'?" she wondered

"Enough! The defendant will be silent!" The guard next to the cage shouted.

"Just sit tight, okay? We'll find the evidence and hopefully, clear your name." Bauer assured.

"Oh, please do be careful."

The guard banged on the cage. "No more talking!"

* * *

The boys left and entered the woods. As they take in the surroundings, out of nowhere, a disembodied head of a cat with a permanent grin suddenly appeared, freaking out the gang (especially Donald). The head kept appearing and disappearing until it reappeared on a tree stump nearby with a pink and purple striped body…with it's standing on the head. It grabbed the head and properly placed it back on the body.

"Who are you?" Donald freaked out by the display as Bauer glared at the cat with much distaste.

"Who, indeed? Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!"

"Hey, if you know who the culprit is, tell us!" Sora demanded.

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers—but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness." He then vanished.

"Wait!"

"They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit. There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all," his voice echoed around the forest.

"Should we trust him?" Donald asked, who had calmed down.

The Cheshire Cat reappeared again. "To trust, or not to trust? I trust you'll decide!" He then vanished once more.

Bauer crossed his arms as he snorted irritably. "I say we _don't_ trust him…"

"Gawrsh, why's that?" Goofy scratched his head.

"Because cat's are nothing but trouble!" he snapped. They all looked at him as he pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "I had a bad experience with cats when I was younger, and I've hated them ever since."

"How come?" Sora asked.

"Imagine yourself carrying fresh salmon, take a shortcut through the alley, and then find yourself surrounded by very hungry cats; you do the math."

Donald let out a snicker at the possible outcomes (though he was probably showing some slight contempt after what happened earlier), which earned him a dirty look.

After a while of exploring through the forest, they had managed to find the pieces of the evidence—as the Cheshire Cat said, it was 'a cinch to find' (while fighting some of the Heartless along the way). The fourth and last piece was the only one that's missing. They all searched the forest more until they found out that some of the flowers had very unique abilities, one of which would allow one to grow bigger. Sora volunteered again (at the cost of a Potion) to grow into a giant. While at this state, he manipulated much of the forest to his advantage, from pressing on the stump that acted like a switch, to moving a large tree in a different direction. A rather unusual nut fell on the ground and he ate it, which shrunk him back to normal. Then all went on a different entrance, which leads them back to the Bizarre Room…on top of a faucet high up. They finally discovered and found the last piece of the evidence nearby.

The cat reappeared. "Well, look what you've found. Nice going."

"Now we can save Alice," Sora said confidently.

"Don't be so sure! She may be innocent, but what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Forget it, Sora. That crazy fur-ball's just messing with our heads," Bauer remarked. He glared at the cat. "Just what are you up to, you fleabag?"

"I wont tell. But I'll give you something." He grabbed two, blue stones from behind and tossed them at the boys, which they absorbed into their bodies and they faintly glowed blue and felt a cold sensation.

***OBTAINED***

**Blizzard Element**

The Cheshire Cat vanished.

Bauer shivered. "Brr, that's cold."

"Oh, can it. We've got other problems," Donald brought up.

"Like what?" Goofy wondered.

The duck looked down, which is a fair way's down below the ground. "How are we gonna get down!"

Both Sora and Bauer jumped down with Donald and Goofy respectively and landed safely and unharmed (though it could be the fact that the Keyblade has granted the boys certain abilities that could be considered superhuman).

* * *

They reentered the court and ran back to ask Alice (the guard was asleep). It turned out that the Cheshire Cat was responsible for leading her to the Queen of Hearts in the first place, leading to her 'arrest'—again, much to Bauer's displeasure for stating that 'cats are nothing but trouble.' With the evidence in hand, our heroes readied themselves as they battle for Alice's freedom, with Sora taking the stand.

"Now, show me what you have found," The queen demanded.

One by one, he laid down the boxes containing the evidence.

"Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed. Cards! Bring forth my evidence!"

They did as instructed and brought forth the evidence…however one was mysteriously added to the others.

"Hmm, checking all five would only be a waste of time. All right, then. Choose the one you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence."

"What? After all the trouble of collecting it?" Sora griped.

"You dare object?" she snapped, almost losing her temper. "Then you will lose your head! Now, choose! One box!"

Sora thought long and hard on what piece he should pick. If he gets it right, Alice goes free; but if he gets it wrong, it's off with all their heads…

"He'd better pick the right one or we're sunk!" Donald muttered.

"Gawrsh, his guess is as good as mine," Goofy threw in.

"Let's just hope for the best, and that the stupid cat hasn't lead us on a wild goose chase for nothing," Bauer added.

After much careful thought, Sora pointed to one particular box.

"Now we shall see who the real culprit is."

The box opened itself and it revealed…a Soldier Heartless.

"What in the world was that?" the queen demanded.

"There's your evidence. Alice is innocent," Sora stated.

"Rrrrrrrgh…" She slammed her fist in outrage. "Silence! I'm the law here! Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!"

"That's crazy!" Donald jumped in protest.

"This trial's a complete farce!" Bauer cried indignantly.

"Seize them at once!"

Everything from the stands, to the topiary hedges sunk and vanished into the ground. A crank tower appeared in the center of the area. A guard ran nearby and pulled the crank, hoisting Alice's cage high and out of reach. By the wave of the queen's wand, her many card soldiers turned and attacked our heroes.

"Guys, head for the tower and break it down!" Sora called to his friends. They all began to head for the tower.

"Cards! If they touch the tower, you lose your heads!" the queen shouted.

The gang separated and took on the soldiers.

Sora dodge rolled out of an incoming axe slash and cast Fire, sending that soldier back. He parried a spear lunge and knocked it aside, giving him the chance to knock the soldier out. He ran to the tower and dealt a few hits, until the tip of the spear had lodge in close to where the boy would be standing. He rolled aside and found himself against two axe wielders and a spear holder. After knocking out one of them, he gathered energy and unleashed it in a large burst (a move called Stun Impact; the same move that Bauer had performed before) stunning them for the moment.

Donald ran for dear life as two axe bearers tried to take a piece of the duck. One slashed at the ankles, but he jumped over it. The other tried to cut his head off, but he ducked down, with the axe cutting the air between his hat and head. A spear soldier joined in and thrust the spear up his—

"WAAAAAAAAK!"

The poor duck clutched his feathery behind as he comically jumped high and landed behind the soldiers, who are trying to turn around for a second wave. He glared at the soldiers with fury and shot two Fire spells at the outer two. The spear holder thrust it again, but by some miracle, he landed on the broadside of the tip, grinded down the pole, readying his staff like a baseball bat and—

"Take that!"

***WHACK***

He took a glance at the fallen soldier and blew a raspberry.

Goofy dealt a few hits to the crank tower, but ran as he noticed several card soldiers closing in on him. He saw another one just, feet in front of him and blocked an incoming slash. Goofy took the opening and shot a powered up charge attack (aptly named Charge), sliding him forward passed the fallen soldier, only to find himself with more of them. He comically swayed and dodged the axe swipes as if he were a rubber band. A heart soldier tried to thrust his spear in the captain's abdomen, but he comically grabbed his groin as he pulled himself upwards.

He took a quick glance at the viewer/readers. "Ah-hyuck, stretchy."

Bauer clashed an axe with his Keyblade and jumped back, then cast Blizzard. He saw a spear incoming and quickly slid out of the way, but he still received a cut on the shoulder (it wasn't too painful, but quite irritating for a few seconds). He ran to the tower and dealt a few hits, destroying one of the cranks.

"Get them, you fools!" the queen ordered.

Bauer glared at the queen disdainfully. "Oh, shut up!"

He shot a Fire spell at her, causing her to fall backwards, comically showing her knickers. Some of her soldiers quivered in fear for her safety, while others glared at him angrily (if they had eyes), which made him look alarmed and gulped.

"Uh, maybe I shouldn't have done that…"

They ran towards him in retaliation, but he ran away. Another one was standing, several feet ahead and ready to attack, but he covered the distance by using the Keyblade to propel and quickly slid forward to attack (called Sliding Dash). He ran, and somehow stood, back-to-back with Goofy as the cards surrounded them.

"Gawrsh, how are we gonna get out of this mess?" Goofy wondered as he blocked incoming spear lunges.

"Don't know, Goofy." He clashed and parried an axe, aiming for him and cast Fire. "I've got no clue. All I can say is that I'm never playing 'Go Fish' again."

Goofy's ear perked up. "Did you say 'fish'? Ah-hyuck, I got my lucky fishin' rod right here." He pulled out a fishing rod seemingly out of nowhere. Bauer face palmed.

"That's not what I—" But then, he had a thought. "Hey, how strong is that?"

"Can pull up to 300lbs, ah-hyuck." He chuckled. "Why you ask?"

A smirk tugged against the corner of his lips. "You just gave me an idea." He grabbed the hook and hooked it on the collar of his jacket.

"What're you doin'?" he wondered.

"When I tell you, pull." He then ran a nearby solder as Goofy stood in place. He dealt a hit just as line snapped tight. "Now!"

He reeled in, spinning in place, with the twine wrapping around him, whisking Bauer just in time from possible decapitation. He planted his feet on the ground as he was close, and with momentum, he pulled the line and gave Goofy the torque to spin around like a tornado (or more like a whipping top; an old-fashioned top that involves a small rope that gives it the spin) as the twine unwrapped him.

"AAAAAHHH-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!"

He knocked the soldiers out of the way during this state as several articles flew from his pockets such as papers, pocket change, acorns, and…squirrels?

They landed, unharmed and scurried along their way, completely unnoticed by the cards and even the queen. However, the squirrels we're heading towards her, unaware of their approach.

"Quit fooling around!"

The little woodland critters climbed up the desk and that's when she took notice. "Ugh, get these vermin off!" She tried to swat them off, but they were too nimble. The squirrels climbed on her and scurried around. "Aah, get them off me!" That's when they both got behind and climbed inside her dress. She began twitch around, desperately trying to remove them and screamed. She hopped off her seat and continued to twitch.

From afar, two street performers (who had been wondering around the maze and stumbled onto the scene), one in a green beanie and another in an orange cap dance to the beat (how they appeared in Wonderland in the first place is a mystery). (3)

"Now somebody, anybody, everybody scream!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" She hopped near the performers, jumping and twitching around, with the performers taken aback by her sudden approach. "There are squirrels in my pants!"

"That girl's got some serious squirrels in her pants," the first performer remarked.

"There are squirrels in my pants!"

_Tell me what's making you jump like that…_

_(S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my pants)_

She hopped madly in place as she (inadvertently) followed the beat.

_Ain't got no chickens, Ain't got no rats…_

_(S-I-M-P) _

_Squirrels in my pants! /_ "Squirrels in my pants!"

_S to the I to the M to the P_

_Then maybe you can be moving like me..._

During the next couple lines, the queen held on and whirled her leg around, stomping to the beat, while several of her soldiers quivered in anxiety and then followed her actions.

_Step right over and watch me put it down..._

"Squirrels! Squirrels!"_ / (S to the I to the M to the P)_

_Step right over and watch me put it..._

_(S to the I to the M to the P)_

_Who you got back home, watering your plants..._

_(S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants)_

She continued to flail around, while two of her soldiers are actually dancing to the beat at that.

_How can I qualify for government grants?_

_(S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants)_

_Yeah... Hypnotize me, put me in a trance..._

_(S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants)_

_Got an Aunt Florence living in France…_

_(She can't see the—)_

"Squirrels in my Pants!"

_Step right over and watch me put it down..._

"Squirrels! Squirrels!"_ / (S to the I to the M to the P)_

_Step right over and watch me put it..._

_(S to the I to the M to the P)_

_If you wanna know how I'm doin' this dance…_

_(S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my pants)_

_There's somethin' in my trousers; you know it ain't ants!_

_(S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants)_

During that last line, she twirled her hips around (viewers/readers, you might want to sanitize your eyes after this).

_Yeah... Proletariat, bourgeoisie!_

_(Baby, you don't need an academic degree!)_

_Everybody's smellin' my potpourri!_

_(S to the I to the M to the P)_

During the latter third line, the first performer and Goofy appeared, with the latter holding a bag with dried, fragrant flower petals.

_Step right over and watch me put it down..._

"Squirrels! Squirrels!"_ / (S to the I to the M to the P)_

_Step right over and watch me put it..._

_Down, down, on the ground... _

_'Cause you know I got it goin' on!_

During the latter, two lines, the second performer lay down on the ground and slid back during the beat.

_(S...) S to the I to the M to the P! _

_(I...) S to the I to the M to the P! _

_(M...) S to the I to the M to the P!_

During that part, the queen twirled her hips again.

_If your pockets are empty, get a cash advance!_

"Squirrels! Squirrels!" / (_S to the I to the M to the P)_

During that line, one of the soldiers just looked at him, strangely as the first performer pulled out his empty pockets…

_If you're losin' your hair, get yourself implants! / (S...) S to the I to the M to the P!_

During that line, the second performer pointed at one guard, and then the other, grinning guard (who strangely, have balding hair…)

_If you're wrestlin' a bear, then you ain't got a chance! / (I…) S to the I to the M to the P!_

During that line, one guard tried to lift a strange bear-like creature, to obviously avail. The creature simply stood there, looking visibly annoyed, so he shoved him aside like he was nothing.

_Old Uncle Freddy just rages and rants! / (M...) S to the I to the M to the P!_

During that line, an elderly guard, with a walker and a grumpy look slowly walked toward the first performer.

_Ain't about love! Ain't about romance!_

_I got squirrels in my pants!_

"AAAAAHHH!" She fell on her back, legs high in the air. The squirrels finally emerged from her leggings and jumped off. Both performers stood beside her, amazed that she—literally, had squirrels in her pants (though technically, they were knickers).

"Wow. She had actual squirrels in her pants."

The second performer took a glance at his partner. "Dude, even here, we keep gettin' served."

"Yeah, let's get going." With that, the performers entered the maze…and vanished…

The cards carried the queen back to the judge's table as our heroes stood near the tower, completely dumbfounded (though not as much as for Goofy) having watched the entire performance.

Sora blinked "…What was that?" he finally spoke.

"I have no idea…" Bauer replied, flabbergasted.

"Gawrsh…" Goofy added.

"Um…" Donald let out, completely befuddled.

After brief pause, Sora shook his head. "Guys, the tower!"

The others snapped out of their thoughts and attacked the tower. Donald continuously whacked the tower and then unleashed a barrage of Fire and Blizzard alternately until a portion of the tower got taken down. Goofy shot a Rocket and dealt few good blows. Bauer swiftly struck until he finished with an uppercut. Sora delivered a few good hits until the tower looked close to collapsing. He finished it off by closing the distance with one spinning slash (Vortex).

With the crank destroyed, the cage fell back down to the ground. Once done so, Sora snapped his head in the direction of the cage. The queen (who had recovered from that little number) leaned close in anticipation, wondering what become of Alice during the fight/musical number. The curtain began to turn as Sora ran close to the cage, but once it fully unveiled…

Alice had vanished…

"She must've gotten kidnapped while we were fighting," Donald pointed out as the others rejoined him.

"You fools!" the queen shouted to her cards as she slammed her fist. They awaited her command. "Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how!" The soldiers frantically scattered around the maze looking for the girl. She then glanced at our heroes. "Well, what are you waiting for? Quit dawdling around and find her!"

The gang saluted and ran back into the forest.

* * *

As they entered, a flower sneezed a giant boulder nearby. The Cheshire Cat reappeared, head in his arms, while his legs acted like shrugging arms.

"Have you seen Alice?" Sora asked as the others approached.

"Alice, no. Shadows, yes!"

"Where did they go?" Goofy asked.

"This way? That way? Does it matter? Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows! Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find the shadows in the upside-down room!" With that, he vanished once more.

Bauer sighed in irritation. "And I thought I hated cats now…"

They traveled deeper into the forest (as such, encountering more Heartless, with another new type called Large Bodies; hence the name, they are large and invulnerable to frontal attacks; but the back is their one blind spot.)

After a while, our heroes have walked upon the Tea Party Garden, where the Mad Hatter and March Hare are the hosts (and strangely, imprisoned in a portrait). Their reason is to celebrate their 'un-birthday'. Imagine just having to celebrate only_ one_ birthday every year, when you can celebrate your un-birthday for the next 364 (or 365 in a Leap Year) days. And as luck would have it (though not really), it is all of our heroes 'un-birthdays' today. One by one, they all sat in the chairs provided, which provided with the needed restoration of their powers…but some of the chairs are actually booby traps with Heartless hidden, which they beat. After obtaining the presents, they entered a small cottage, but they actually returned back to the Bizarre Room…except that they're on the ceiling and somehow shrunk small again…

As they observed their surroundings, the Cheshire reappeared, the ever-present grin plastered on his face. "They're hiding somewhere. And the momeraths outgrabe. Want to find the shadows? Try turning on the light." And once again, he vanished…

After a quick look around, the gang noticed two ceiling lights. The gang jumped on one, with Sora lighting one. The cat appeared on the other lamp. "It's too dim. Make it brighter."

"What next?" asked Donald.

"One more lamp that you need to light." He disappeared again.

They jumped across the other lamp and Bauer lit one. The Cheshire Cat appeared once more. "All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. The shadows might go after that doorknob, too." He vanished again…

Bauer raised and eyebrow. "Now, why would they want to go after the doorknob? All it does is sleep."

Goofy scratched his head. "Hmm, maybe there's somethin' special behind that there door."

"But what could it be?" Donald wondered out loud, tapping his foot.

"Let's go!" Sora jumped down and ran ahead, with the others following.

* * *

After a while of traveling, they made it back to the Bizarre Room (right-side up, of course), and caught a glimpse of the cat sitting on the table. "You'll have a better view from higher up."

They all climbed up on the table with Bauer and Donald glaring at the cat suspiciously.

"All right, Fluffy, spill it. We've been running around the place, getting lost, and we still haven't found Alice. Can you please just give us a straight answer, for once?"

"Yeah, what's the big idea?" Donald demanded.

The cat began to stand up. "The shadows should be here soon." He then pointed up the ceiling as he continued. "Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!"

They looked up just in time to see a figure jump from the ceiling and jump over the table, surprising our heroes. Once it landed, they can now identify the culprit: a Heartless.

This one was incredibly tall, and red-violet and lavender with spindly legs that resemble like scissor jacks and yellow feet. Its arms unfolded themselves (which they look and sound like they were paper) and the head had several segments each with its own face with the same yellow eyes and jagged mouth. It brought out its black and white batons and juggled them around.

_**The Trickmaster…**_

The Heartless strolled along its merry way, not a care in the world. The boys jumped off the table and chased after it to attack, only to realize that they can't because it's too tall and out of reach.

The Trickmaster swiped the gang with its batons, landing a few hits; particularly to Goofy which one hit sent him flying, while Sora didn't get to counter back.

It then strolled around and slammed its batons hard on the ground, causing the table to sink into the ground.

Donald shot a few blasts of Fire…only for it to intercept and block them, causing the batons to ignite. And to make things worse, the Trickmaster strolled towards Donald.

He gulped. "Uh-oh." He ran off, hoping to get away, but the Trickmaster readied one of its flaming batons and swiped towards him. Donald would've been hit _and_ burned…if Bauer hadn't jumped in and pushed him out of the way in time.

Bauer helped him up. "You okay, Donald?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I think so." He then sniffed the air. "Hey, you smell something burning?"

It was then he looked alarmed. "Uh, Donald…"

Donald turned to the source of the smell…and noticed that his tail's on fire!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" He ran around in a circle, in a state of panic. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get—"

But he was interrupted when he suddenly felt something cold on his tail. Bauer had cast blizzard to put out the flames. The poor duck examined the now singed, yet frozen tail…or at least what's left of it. He softly petted it. "Aw…"

Sora stood face to face with the Heartless. It swung its flaming batons at him. He managed to avoid the oncoming swings, ducking one under, giving him the chance leap up and dealt few good hits to the chest area, which seems to be the one weak spot.

As soon as the Trickmaster rose up, the flames on the batons died out. It then marched towards the stove and reignited its batons, ready to deliver more punishment to the gang. It crossed its batons together and shot a big fire. Fortunately, they all duck or jumped out of the way…except for Goofy who had to run, fireball hot on his tail.

"Aah-hoo-hooey!" The distance between Goofy's behind and the fireball were actually very close and they strangely maintained their speeds. Still running, Goofy quickly tapped the fireball, leaving a slightly scorched fingertip (he's not hurt, though). "Gawrsh, that thing's hot!" (4)

The moment he finished the sentence, Goofy tripped and fell forward with the fireball zipping just above his hat, barely leaving a scorched mark on it. He looked at his hat and then glanced towards the viewers. "Ah-Hyuck, it missed."

The fireball suddenly stopped and actually looked back. Alarmed that it missed the target, it backtracked, regaining momentum until it could catch up with Goofy. (5)

Goofy took notice and immediately bolted off, the fireball closing in on him. Just as the fireball's ready to make its mark…Goofy's natural sense of clumsiness kicked in, and he tripped again, once again, the fireball zipping past his hat. He looked at the viewers again. "Ah-Hyuck, co-inky-dink."

Before the fireball had a chance to turn around, Sora whacked it like a baseball, sending it back to the Trickmaster. If one had good ears, they'd hear it cursing gibberish…

The Trickmaster didn't get the chance to intercept and landed square in the chest. Shrugging it off, it strolled around its merry way. By now, the gang regrouped in the fireplace for safety, while trying to think of some kind of plan.

"Okay, what do we do, now?" Donald asked.

"We can't attack it 'cause it's too high," Goofy noted.

"And if we shoot fire at it, it'll just block it," Sora said.

"So, our best option is to attack it head-on, while trying _not_ become the next home-run ball knocked out of the park," Bauer said, rubbing his chin in thought. He sighed. "If only…"

"What?" Sora wondered.

His eyes narrowed, Bauer examined the spot where the table once stood. "If only the table popped back up, because it's probably the best vantage point; it's roughly around the same height as the Heartless."

"But we can't get more than a few hits with that thing movin' around all the time," Donald remarked.

Scratching his head, Goofy had a thought. "Hmm, if only we could find someway to i-moby-lize it, it'll be easier."

"That's _immobilize,_ ya ninny!" Donald chided.

Bauer's eyes widened, as if coming to a realization. He snapped his fingers. "You're right; we have to find someway to stop it—long enough for us to take it down, for good."

"Guys!" Sora called pointing in a direction. "The table's just popped back up!" True enough, the table resurfaced.

Bauer smirked. "Nice. Now, the next part is how to stop the Heartless in its tracks. What we need is a distraction. Any volunteers?"

"Oh, no, I'm not going out there; not after what it did to my tail!" Donald interjected, pointing his tail.

Bauer glared. "What's wrong, Donald? I thought you were a duck, not a chicken," he taunted.

He scowled. "Hey, I'm not chicken!"

"Then, why don't you go out there to buy us some time, huh?"

"Why don't _you_ do it?" Donald sneered, pointing at the blonde.

"Because _I'm_ the one that_ made_ the plan," Bauer countered, pointing at himself. "You can't just send the guy who made the plan out to the battlefield—not if you're willing to go out, fighting blind after that."

Donald's scowl grew. "I think I can live with that."

"Oh, yeah? Like you could think of anything?" Bauer challenged.

It was then Donald had a devious glint in his eye. "Hey, I got an idea…"

"What?" the others asked.

"How 'bout we Roshambo?"

_So, that's how you wanna do it, huh? Well, two can play at that game!_ Bauer thought to himself. Putting on a convincing ruse, he arched an eyebrow. "Roshambo? What's that?"

"Here's how it works: we both kick each other as hard as we can, and keep going back and forth 'til one of us falls down; last one standing wins. The loser has to go outside."

"Okay, Donald." Bauer offered his hand to him. "Deal". With that, he and Donald shook hands.

"Okay." Donald pulled his leg back. "1… 2…"

But Bauer beat him to it. "Roshambo!" At that, he kicked him…below the belt.

…

…

…

"WAAAAAAAAK!" The poor duck howled in agony as he collapsed to the ground, clutching his feathered groin. Sora and Goofy burst into uncontrollable laughter, clutching their sides.

"Ha!" Bauer exclaimed. "Thought I was stupid, huh? Well, you thought wrong, because I—" but then, he suddenly paused. After a few brief moments, a smirk began to cross his face. "Guys, I think I just found the solution…"

_A little while later…_

The Trickmaster continued strolling, twirling and juggling its batons, and wanting to "play" with the gang.

"Hey, you!"

The Trickmaster turned to the source of the voice, and found Sora waving at it. He pulled a funny, taunting face. "Bet you can't catch me!"

The Heartless chased after Sora…completely unable to notice three other figures climb up on the table.

"Hey, ugly!"

The Trickmaster turned to see Bauer, Donald and Goofy on the table. The latter of the animal duo pulled out a helmet, seemingly out of nowhere and donned it on. He looked at the audience. "Ah-Hyuck, safety first." With that, he fell into the arms of Bauer and Donald, becoming of what looked like a living battering ram. Both of them charged at full speed, jumped off the table, and…

"Roshambo!"

***WHAM***

They whammed it square in the chest. The force of the impact was so intense; the Trickmaster collapsed and fell to its knees.

"Now's our chance!" Sora exclaimed. The gang climbed back on the table and unleashed individual attacks as they jumped off.

Donald unleashed a bout of Fire and Blizzard magic before whacking it with his staff.

Bauer jumped off, delivering a few good blows.

Just as it was about to get up, Goofy threw his shield like a Frisbee above it, jumping off and comically flipping back (imagine like a wheel), before finally slamming it down on its head.

Right when it full stood up, it saw a shadow looming above it. Before the Heartless could even react…

***SLASH***

Sora slashed right through it. The instant he landed on his feet, he ran off in case the Heartless were to fall on top of him.

The Trickmaster's arms drooped, dropping its batons and its segmented head hung low as it fell to its knees. It slowly tried to rise up, but the heads suddenly shot up and…

***BOOM***

…It fell back with a hard thud as its arms flail around. Its torso began to glow as its arms helplessly fall to the ground. A glowing, blue heart emerged and floated away just as the arms finally made contact with the ground; the body then vanished into nothingness…

A loud yawn erupted from afar, causing the gang to turn to Doorknob, who had slept through the whole battle and has now awoken from its slumber.

"What a racket," he complained. "How's a doorknob to get any sleep." With that, he yawned loud and wide…and at that moment, a faint light radiated from its mouth; and from the shape of the light, it looked like…

…A keyhole.

The boys inspected closer just as the light intensified. Suddenly, Sora's Keyblade reacted with glowing and it moved with a mind of its own; a beam of light shooting out and entered the keyhole. It then clicked just as the light died down, and with that, the Doorknob returned to sleep…

"What was that?" Donald began.

"You hear that?" Sora said. "Sounded like something closed."

At that moment, a small round block bounced near the boys. It looked strange…

"This gummi ain't like the others," Goofy mused. "No, sir."

"Okay, I'll hold on to it," Donald volunteered.

***OBTAINED***

**Navi-G Piece**

It was then the Cheshire Cat appeared on the table. "Splendid. You're quite the hero," he congratulated. The gang turned to the cat, with Bauer glaring at it incredulously.

"Where the heck have you been, you mangy furball?" he griped. "Talk about bad timing."

The cat barely acknowledged him. "If you're looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone! Off with the shadows, into the darkness." The gang took in the revelation in shock as the Cheshire Cat vanished for what would be the last time…

"No…" Sora muttered.

"Let's go back to our gummi ship," Donald said. "We might find her in another world."

"We've gotta go to a save point to return to our ship," Goofy added.

Realizing that there isn't much that can be done here, the gang had returned from where they entered before, and returned to the ship. Yet, there are still many unanswered questions: where is Alice? How could she have disappeared? And perhaps this is the most puzzling question: why? Why would the unknown force take Alice? She's just an ordinary girl; she's not too special…

…Or is she?

* * *

(1) That's a reference to the Daffy Duck cartoon **"Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2 Century"**. I don't own it; it belongs to **Warner Bros.** and whatever else it goes with, too.

(2)That one is one of my favorites and I just couldn't resist; not mine though. That scene belongs to the awesomeness that is **Seth MacFarlane** and **_Family Guy_** too.

(3) I _had_ to put that scene in there too. I get such a laugh every time I read that. **"S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants)"** is not mine; it belongs to **_Phineas and Ferb_** which in turn, is owned by **Dan Povenmire **and **Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. **They also rule.

(4) Watch the Mickey Mouse version of "Prince and the Pauper" and you'll see what I mean. That belongs to **Disney** and **Mark Twain**.

(5) Watch **"Daffy and the Dinosaur"** and you'll get it. Also belongs to **Warner Bros.**

I keep getting so distracted, it's not funny. I've worked on this one little by little for months, but I made it super long to make up for the time.


End file.
